


A Place to Call Home

by Sammiec3



Series: Our Home [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raising a family, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: Link, waking with no memories from a sleep he's told that has lasted a hundred years is overwhelmed by the task in which everyone expects him to complete. For the first few weeks since waking he has been on the move charging forwards to meet his fate without so much as a second thought towards it. At least until he finds a young girl who has nothing left in the world for her. Driven by a desire to provide her a home and future where she can continue smiling he continues on the road laid out before him from the moment he woke.





	1. Chapter 1

In the month since his awakening Link had found himself overwhelmed by the task that so many people expected him to complete. The King’s Spirit, the voice of the Princess that guided him, Impa and the entire Sheikah Village, so when he arrived at Hateno Village, one of the few settlements that had been untouched by the destruction of a hundred years ago, the sentiment that nobody knew who he was… was rather relieving.  
  
There was no demand for him to rescue anyone, no demand to hasten his journey. He was glad for the lack of pressure to be honest. He knew where he had to go, the Tech Lab was visible from most of the Village but he didn’t have to rush off to see them and he was sure once he found Purah the demand to reclaim Hyrule from Ganon would take first priority again So for the moment he spent his time in the quiet Village learning about the villagers and staying at the Inn for a comfortable bed at night. “You know as much as I love your patronage,” Prima mused as he handed over the red rupee. She put it in a jar as she had for each nights stay over the last week and a half. “If you’re planning on staying much longer you could always invest in a house.” He considered her as he ran a hand through his hair in attempt to tame it before pulling it into a ponytail at the base of his neck.  
  
“Are there any for sale?” He wondered and she smiled.  
  
“I don’t know if it’s for sale exactly, the town pulled together and decided to demolish the thing a few weeks ago.” She said easily. “It’s been abandoned for years now, but you can ask the Bolson Construction Company about it, they’re the owners for the moment. You know the colorful buildings down near the glowing blue thing near the river?”  
  
“The shrine?”  
  
“Yeah that, well if you go past the buildings set up there and cross the bridge you’ll find it.” She directed and he considered her before nodding.  
  
“I may just look into it, thanks Prima.”  
  
“Just make sure you stop in for meals every now and then.” She mused. A small smile graced his lips before he turned with a wave of farewell and headed out of the Inn. He greeted Leop and Manny as he past and followed the path to the Shrine, pausing before heading up the hill. One of the Village children, Aryll if he remembered correctly was sitting alone under a tree. He had seen her around a few times since arriving, keeping to herself for the most part. He hesitated where he stood for a moment more before shaking his head and continuing up the path.  
  
The Bolson Construction homes stood out, the wood painted colorfully and shapes nothing like the simple houses of clay the rest of the village had. He walked past to see the bridge with the unowned house nestled under a cliff. The image of it tugged at something in the back of his mind but nothing came to remind him of this place so he continued over the bridge and listened to the sounds of hammer hitting clay. He rounded the side of the building to see two men hard at work while a third watched on.  
  
“Excuse me?” Link called to them and the third turned to look at him.  
  
“Yes~?” He asked in a sing song voice as Link slowed to a stop a few paces away from him.  
  
“I heard that this house was scheduled for demolition?”  
  
“It is, quite sad it’s a lovely home, but it’s been sitting here withering away for a hundred years. They said the last owner went to the Castle to assist in the fight against Ganon- a tragic tale.” Again the feeling came, something in his mind that felt like a connection to that lost past. “You wouldn’t happen to be willing to buy it would you?” The man hummed curiously.  
  
“If your willing to sell it to me.” Link said smiling a little.  
  
“It’s not going to be cheap, to repair the damage, and put in any fixtures you’re interested in it’ll empty your coin purse.” The man informed him. “However… if you’re willing to help with the labor I could possibly knock it down a few Rupees.”  
  
“Just tell me what I need to do.” The man’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Karson, Hudson put your hammers down boys,” the two other men lowered their hammers, panting some. “We’ve just got a buyer.”  
  
_Every day is a journey, and the journey itself is home._  
  
Manual Labor wasn’t second nature to him like fighting and cooking seemed to be, but he could handle the heavy materials with ease and was able to nimbly get onto the roof or awkward ledges that the others couldn’t, it allowed for the work to go fairly quickly, even with Link adding extension onto the house, a storehouse, a larger kitchen and a second more enclosed area to sleep in, not to mention the outdoor renovations, a stable for a horse or two, as well as a pen for Cucco’s and farmland near his apple tree. The price wasn’t all that expensive, though it was true that the more he added the more he had to pay but he didn’t mind. Having a place to be home? That was worth more then a pocket full of money.  
  
He sat at the fire near the Bolson homes eating their dinner as evening set in. “That girl,” He noted to the young child making her lonely way back into the village.  
  
“Aryll? Poor kid.” Karson commented after glancing over. “Her mom past on a few months ago. Theadd makes sure she eats and has a bed to sleep in but…” he trailed off and Link understood.  
  
“What about her father?”  
  
“She’s fatherless,” Karson responded. “From what I understand he was a traveler and swept poor Thosia off her feet, then left her with a child on the way.” Link nodded a bit, the girl was alone with nothing left for her. He could relate.  
  
The house stood ready and mostly furnished, the last bits were being crafted by Bolson and Karson while Hudson was asked to start a project in Northern Akkala. Link organized the house to his liking, putting his weapon racks in the second room and keeping them emptied for the moment, his storehouse was filled with herbs and plants as well as a basin of fresh water while his ice box was packed and he put the meat from a recent hunting trip in to keep it from going bad.  
  
It had barely taken two weeks and he knew that he was wasting time but he couldn’t bring himself to visit the Tech lab, not when things felt so calm. He was heading down towards the forest to search for some Truffles for the dinner he was planning to make tonight when he spotted Aryll near the tree again. After a moment’s pause he walked over and knelt next to her. It took a moment, but the girls eyes looked up, the glare of the sun made it hard to notice at first that her eyes were red, she had been crying.  
  
“What do you want?” She asked in a sniff wiping her nose with the sleeve of her dirty shirt. Link noticed that her dirty blond hair was knotted and, though she didn’t look underfed it was clear she wasn’t getting the care she needed.  
  
“I was wondering if you wanted to come look for Truffles with me.” Link offered and he watched the girl’s eyes trail to the sword and the bow on his back with a small frown on her lips.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“It’s more enjoyable to do when you have company.” Link answered and after a moment's hesitation she got to her feet, and stumbling a little before nodding. Link straightened up and led her down from the village nodding to Theadd as they past the gates. He didn’t take her deep into the trees, and showed her how to pick out where the Truffles were hidden before they collected in silence for a little while.  
  
“Why do you need so many?”  
  
“I’m planning on making a large meal.” He answered, “these are the last ingredients I need.”  
  
“Oh.” Aryll thought it over but continued collecting Truffles until Link deemed that they had more then enough and with their arms full they walked back to the village. Link leading her to his home and spreading the Truffles across the table before he went to get his water to wash the dirt off of them. He let Aryll look around as he worked, slowly exploring the lower house from the bathhouse to the storage area, then climbing the stairs and looking at the loft room before peeking inside his private room. Link had started cooking by the time she returned the smell of cooking meat. “You have a big house.” She informed him.  
  
“Fairly,” Link agreed glancing over. “Would you like to stay for dinner?” The question got her to look over to the meat he was cooking and flush slightly as her stomach rumbled in hunger getting her to nod before going to clean her hands. When she returned Bolson and Karson had come in and were sitting around the table while Link set out four plates of food. Aryll timidly went to sit across from Bolson and noted that her plate’s food was already cut up for her.  
  
“I’m going to miss your cooking,” the man sighed dramatically.  
  
“You’re welcome to come over for dinner whenever you wish Bolson.” Link commented sitting next to Aryll.  
  
“Yes well it won’t be an every night event, we’re busy men you know.” Bolson said. “Doing repairs on the town and commissions.”  
  
“Of course.” Link agreed as he started eating. Aryll picked up her fork and got a bite, her eyes widened as she tasted it.  
  
“Sad that you can’t join the company Link.” Karson commented casually. “Unfortunately you don’t fit company regulations, but you helped out quite a lot.” Link shrugged.  
  
“I don’t think Construction’s my calling.” He commented.  
  
“What is your calling I wonder.” Bolson mused his eyes flickering to the weapons. “If there was still a royal family to serve I’d imagine you to be a Knight.” Aryll glanced between them as they spoke, Link didn’t give an answer, just shrugging and continuing with his meal. They spoke quite a lot throughout dinner, Link was quiet and gave short responses most of the time but the other two didn’t seem to mind carrying the conversation until the food was gone but for a few scraps of leftovers that Bolson cheerfully claimed as his own. Aryll yawned and Link glanced at her as he cleaned up.  
  
“There’s a bed upstairs if you’re too tired to walk home.” He offered but the girl shook her head.  
  
“Thank you for dinner.” She said and Link watched her leave.  
  
He invited her around for dinner regularly after that, occasionally bringing her into the woods to gather resources for meals. Aryll grew more and more comfortable around him to the point where she had decided to sleep on the spare bed a few nights to wake to the smell of breakfast. “Do you want to live here with me?” Link asked one evening while they ate some stew. Aryll blinked up at him.  
  
“Live here…?” She asked uncertainty.  
  
“We’re both alone.” Link said. “I thought, we could be alone together.” He offered looking down at her. “I can’t promise that it will always be like this, I may have to leave at times… but I will always come back. This is my home, and it could be yours too… if you want it to be.”  
  
“Maybe…” Link smiled a little and nodded.  
  
“I’m asking because there’s something I need to do tomorrow, and I might have to leave the village for a while because of it.” He explained and a nervous expression crossed Aryll’s face.  
  
“When will you be back?” She asked in a small voice.  
  
“As soon as I can be.” Link promised. “Karson and Bolson will look after you while I’m gone. It’s not forever, I promise.” That night, when darkness had long since fallen he wasn’t surprised to hear the door creek open and feel the pressure of a small body join him in the bed. His arm wrapped around Aryll protectively after she got under the blankets. The next evening he left the village, making sure that Aryll had eaten and was sound asleep, though she knew that Link planned on journeying out that night. He made sure the blankets covering her were secure to keep out the cold. “I’ll see you soon.” He vowed before taking out his Sheikah Slate and activating a warp point.


	2. Chapter 2

Aryll was watching Karson repair a leak in the Dye shop roof when she heard a horse’s gallop approaching. She turned to see a rider approaching her with a blue hood low over his face dismounting only a few paces away and watched him lead the horse over, one hand holding the leathers while the other pulled the hood from his face, a tired smile on his lips and a few cuts across his cheek but excitement boiled in her chest. “Link!” She said eagerly scrambling to her feet to wrap her arms around his legs, Link ruffled her hair as Karson glanced over and waved. It had been a little over two weeks since he had left.

“Where did you go?” Aryll asked as he lifted her onto the horses saddle so he could take them both to the house. He made sure she wouldn’t fall off the saddle and considered what he should tell her.

“I went North, to the Zora’s.” He answered and she blinked but held tighter to the saddle as she felt the horse start moving below her.

“Zora?” She questioned.

“They’re a race of people who can live both in and out of water.” He explained. “And they live much longer then us Hylians.” She considered that as they walked up the hill and towards the colorful wooden houses, then across the bridge to their home. He didn’t stop at the door like she thought he would but instead took the horse around the fenced in yard where the stable was built then he lifted her off the horses back and set her down next to him before going about and taking the harness and saddle off the horse before brushing down her fur. She watched with interested as he worked.

“Why did you go to the Zora?” She asked as he brushed.

“They needed help that only a Hylian could give.” He answered. “An ancient relic called a Divine Beast was casting the land in an endless rain, and to stop it they needed to use a special type of arrows called Shock arrows. They house electricity in the tip. Because Zora are aquatic, even the slightest of shock from one of the arrows could kill them. So they asked for my help and I aided them.” He finished tending to the horse and turned to her. “Are you hungry? I have some new cooking ingredients I’ve been wanting to try out.” She nodded eagerly and followed him into the house.

She watched him take out a small coin purse and like magic before her eyes materials and ingredients he collected came out one after the other and her mouth fell open into a perfect o with surprise. “How does it all fit in here?” She asked poking the bag.

“Magic?” Link offered smiling a little. “It was given to me by an old man I met when I…” He trailed off picking from the items he had for their meal and going to store the rest away. He didn’t continue and she felt that she shouldn’t ask but her curiosity was boiling now. He started preparing for the meal and she watched him cut up the vegetables and mushrooms before getting water to boil on the stove, they would be having soup since he was too tired to go out hunting for them. While he worked he told her of the Zora, how beautiful their palace was, of their Prince who he had gotten to know quite a bit while they traveled together and little bits of what he saw from the day to day life. He told her of finding and taming Epona, the horse he had ridden on in, and of the people he had met while traveling. A merchant named Beetle, a pair of sisters who were hunting for Truffles all across Hyrule, several groups of treasure hunters and a Rito named Kas who was a traveling minstrel who told stories of the heroes of old. She listened and watched as his hands crafted their meal without hesitation then he set out four bowls and poured the soup into each while she slid off her chair to get spoons giggling a little as she heard Bolson talking loudly from outside with Karson responding in quieter tones.

“I told you he’d be expecting us,” Bolson said after opening the door and spotting the table already awaiting their entrance.

“I was just suggesting that he had only just gotten home an hour ago, we could’ve let him rest for the night before imposing on him.” Karson responded looking sheepishly at Link, he smiled.

“I don’t mind.” Link promised and they sat around the table to eat together, Link asking about what he had missed in his absence getting the two boys to go into the gossip around town. Bolson brought out some wine for them to drink half way through the meal.

“I’ve been saving this for when you got back.” He mused as Link grabbed some cups. “Now then,” he said after the three adults had full glasses and Aryll had a cup of milk. “Where were we? Ah yes.” he nodded to himself. “Word’s gotten around that little Aryll has been taken in by the traveler. Those two always gossiping, Amira and Nikki-”

“I remember.” Link promised.

“Well they claim that you’re a bit too young to be raising a child, especially on your own, and if you’ll be gone for long periods then they wonder why your bothered.” He continued easily.

“Let them wonder.” Link commented glancing at the young girl who looked completely disinterested in their conversation. “It’s not something they would understand. And I’m not alone in raising her am I?” he mused getting the man to chuckle.

“Have you had any luck with your problem?” Karson wondered.

“Some things are coming back but it’s irritatingly slow.” Link answered picking up his cup to take a sip. “From what I understand… and what those few people who knew me say, I was gravely injured in combat against a Guardian while attempting to save someone’s life.” He frowned a little holding the cup tighter in his hands. “My survival can only be put down as a miracle, and the woman I was protecting still lives… but her whereabouts are… unclear. I’m hoping that if I can find her, she may be able to help me recover more of my lost memories.”

“Where do you plan on searching next?” Karson asked curiously.

“I was going to seek out an old companion of Purah’s actually. He’s in Northern Akkala. I can check in on Hudson while I’m out that way.” He offered.

“Oh that would be wonderful~” Bolson agreed cheerfully.

“But after… I believe I’ll head to Death Mountain and speak with the Goron’s.” Link said thoughtfully but his eyes trailed to Aryll again. “After I return again.” he added absently getting Bolson to nod in understanding. “But that’s all for another day, I’d like to enjoy my time back and there are some things I need to do before I leave again. Are you up for another building project?”

“Naturally.” Bolson nodded and they fell into easier conversations as they finished their wine, Link not wanting to go into detail right this moment. After, Karson helped Link clean up before Link brought Aryll to the bathhouse to get her washed up.

“How long will you be here for?” Aryll asked as he ran a brush through her hair and divided it into three parts.

“A week, possibly longer.” He answered her as she played with the sleeve of her nightdress. “I won’t leave until you’re okay with me going.” He promised and she looked up at him as he braided her hair.

“Can I go with you?” She asked and he hesitated.

“The roads aren’t safe. There are monsters everywhere, it’s dangerous.” He said softly and she looked back down at her hands continuing to play with the sleeve. “How about this, after I visit the Gorons I’ll take you with me to the next settlement I go?” He offered. “The Volcano is dangerous even without the monsters and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Can we see the Zora too?” She asked and he smiled tying the braid with some twine to keep it from falling loose.

“Of course we can.” He agreed gently. “There we are, now go get ready for bed while I get washed up.” He told her and she scooted down from her seat before hurrying out of the bathhouse.

Link didn’t find her in her bed waiting to be tucked in, with a soft chuckle he pushed open his door and spotted her curled under the blankets on his bed. He closed the door behind him and set the candle he was using for light down on a small table beside his bed. “Do you want to sleep with me tonight Aryll?” He asked and after a few moments she pulled the blankets down enough so her eyes could be seen and nodded. He got in bed with her and blew out the candle before settling under the covers, she curled against him and he rested an arm around her protectively before closing his eyes. He could feel that she wanted to say something and waited for the words to come, after a few minutes however her body relaxed as her breathing deepened, sleep claiming her small form.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days after Link’s return the sound of construction woke Aryll and she found herself alone in bed. Rubbing her eye sleepily she made her way downstairs to the kitchen and found some warm eggs and milk waiting for her and she sat down to eat. It wasn’t much later that the door opened and Link came in carrying a basket filled with clothing she had seen him hang to dry yesterday evening.

“Good morning.” He greeted, keeping the door open to let in some air before walking over and setting the basket down on a chair. She peeked at it and spotted a strange dark blue, almost black cloth on top. “Sleep well?” She nodded and took another bite of her breakfast watching as he started sorting the clothes, some of them going into his magic bag and others being set on the table. She blinked as she noticed how small some of the outfits were.

“Whose are these?” She asked.

“Yours.” He said easily. “I thought you might want some different outfits to wear, I got the tailor to make some last I was here and she sent them over this morning.” Aryll blinked at him in slight confusion.

“But why did they only get here today?”

“It takes time for clothes to be made.” He said amused. “A shirt isn’t made overnight after all. Now hurry and finish your breakfast before it gets cold, then we can go out to the woods and gather some herbs for dinner and perhaps swim in the pond?” He offered and she nodded eagerly doing her best to finish her food and milk quickly before collecting her dishes to clean them and set them to dry before hesitating as she noticed that he had left a set of clothes on the table for her, it looked very similar to what he had on, only instead of blue her tunic was green and the cape that went along with it grey. She heard him walking back down the stairs after he finished putting away the clothes and he stored the basket under the stairs. “Are you just going to look at them all day?” He teased as she glanced up at him a small smile on her lips before she hurried to get changed then ran upstairs to put her night dress away. He made her sit when she came back down and fixed her braid so nothing would fall in her face, then adjusted her hood to sit more comfortably on her shoulders while she had it down. After he was satisfied he took her hand and she hopped down from the chair before they headed down the path to the central village and out to the forest.

He let her pick the herbs they gathered and said he’d make a meal out of whatever she picks out, giving her his magic pouch to store whatever she found and made her promise not to go too deep into the trees and stay in sight of the village gate while he hunted for them. He slid his bow free from his back and pulled out an arrow to have at the ready before heading into the trees.

She kept checking to make sure she could see the road and gate as she picked the different mushrooms, truffles and herbs she recognized from different ventures into the woods. The small bag made it easy to store everything she gathered as she hummed to herself quietly, a tune she had once heard some of the village kids singing. Every now and then she looked around to check to see if she had ventured too far and spotted Link checking on her from time to time, a few different birds waiting to be plucked tied to his belt then he finally came back for her and brought her back into the village and up to their house so she could play in the pond while he took care of the birds, eventually placing the meat into a woven basket and covering it. “I’ll be back in a moment Aryll,” he called to her as she chased a Frog around the edges of the water. 

He only left her alone for a minute.

In that minute while he stored the meat in the ice box, the earth started to tremble and he could hear loose rubble from the top of the cliff tumbling down into his yard. He was moving before his mind processed what he was doing, the faint sound of the Icebox lid slamming was met by the door being forced open as he ran outside, his eyes scanning for her as he hastened to the pond. “Aryll?!” He didn’t immediately see her, his eyes taking in the fallen rocks near the edge of the stone wall surrounding their home, then following the debris into the yard.

She had fallen over into the pond, a few cuts from stray rock shards along her cheeks and arms, she was crying. A larger chunk of rock had landed on her leg and from his current position he couldn’t see much else, he ran to her side soaking his boots and pants as he crossed the pond and moved the rock off of her, outside a blooming bruise there wasn’t any surface damage, and he could tell nothing was broken but she may have a sprained ankle. Carefully he scooped her into his arms and pressed her to his chest. She curled against him, wincing slightly as her leg was moved but slowly her crying calmed as she took comfort in his being there. He brought her inside and set her on the table before getting a towel to dry her then helping her into one of the dresses he had made for her, not wanting to move her leg too much. He changed into dry clothes once he was sure she would be okay for a few moments. 

“I’m going to take you to meet someone,” he told her, “And she’ll help you get better. Do you want me to carry you?” She nodded and raised her arms, he picked her up and held her while she wrapped her arms around his neck. He took her down into the town and up the path leading to the Tech lab, noting that the majority of the village was unharmed, though it was true that they were ruffled from the recent tremor. No one paid them any mind as he carried her through town then along the winding path up to the lone house upon the hill.

He could spot Symin stepping outside with some broken objects as he reached the crest of the hill and the man glanced over and gave a short wave. Link waited by the door as the Sheikah went to dispose of the trash then rejoined him. “Hello Link,” he greeted and gave a curious look to the girl in his arms, she hid her face in Link’s shoulder.

“The Quake didn’t do too much damage did it?” Link asked.

“Just a few pots fell from the shelves.” He answered opening the door to let them in. He spotted Purah looking over the Guidance Stone but otherwise everything looked in order. She didn’t look over until Symin cleared his throat then the small girl turned.

“Linkey!” She cheered bounding over, he wondered where she got all that energy, then again he had quite a bit more energy then most people he knew as well.

“Could you look over Aryll’s leg? A rock fell on it during the quake.” He asked and she led him over to the table so he could set her down. Aryll didn’t let go immediately, instead she clutched his hand after he set her down her eyes watering slightly and he stayed near enough so she could continue to do so. Purah was quick in her assessment.

“A sprain, and bruising.” She told him as Symin went to get spare cloth for the girl to wrap up her ankle. “You’ll need to keep off this foot for at least a few days.”

“I can help her manage that.” Link said easily getting the woman’s eyes to snap up at him suspiciously.

“You, should be heading to Death Mountain immediately.” She told him. “That was no ordinary quake, the Volcano’s been dormant for ten thousand years.” Link frowned. “If it’s starting to act up now, it’s because Vah Rudania is acting up. The sooner he’s reclaimed, the sooner it’s safer for everybody.”

“I… alright.” He agreed hesitantly. “I’ll set out as soon as…” his voice trailed off and he looked to Aryll, he needed somewhere she could rest with others keeping an eye on her, and not in the same way Bolson and Karson do.

“Take her to my sister.” Purah told him as his mind drifted down that path as well.  “I’m sure between her and my Neice your friend here will be looked after.”

“I don’t know if I can fast travel with more then myself.” He admitted, “and taking her horseback with her leg…”

“Symin, we have an experiment for you to test!” Purah called over to the man at the bookshelves. She stayed with the girl as Link took the researcher outside. The young girl was rubbing her eyes, trying to prevent more tears from falling.

“He’s going to go away again.” She said in a small voice getting the woman-turned-child to look at her. “What if he doesn’t come back… like how my mommy’s not coming back?” Purah considered her words as she heard the two talking outside then the door opened and they rejoined them, continuing their conversation with ease. Link moved back to Aryll’s side and she lifted her arms so he could pick her up, he did and held her close to his chest as they talked over possible side effects from traveling like such and the best way to go about it with a child passenger, as well as if it could possibly carry more then two, something Link would need to test for when he had saved the Princess. He could feel that there was something deeper in their relationship then just knight and Princess, he knew from a few of his reclaimed memories that she had at first despised traveling with him but after a time they had grown to be friends, possibly more, but those were thoughts for another day.

He stayed for a cup of tea as the young girl drifted to sleep against his shoulder. “Who is this girl?” Purah asked.

“Her name’s Aryll, she’s from the Village.” 

“And… her parents?”

“Her mother died from illness not long before I arrived here the first time.” Link answered. “The father ran off before the woman knew she was pregnant from what I understand. She was alone… and had nothing left.”

“You felt connected towards her.” Purah concluded. “What will you do… if you fall in battle?”

“If I fall, then there is no hope left for Hyrule. The Princess’s power will falter, and Ganon will continue on the path of destruction he began one hundred years ago.” Link reminded her and she nodded in agreement.

“You’ll do everything in your power to keep yourself alive then.” Purah stated. “You have two women counting on you now.” Link smiled a little. “And all of Hyrule but let’s not count the specifics.” Aryll made a noise in her sleep and Link’s eyes immediately flickered down to her but she just shifted slightly and settled back into sleep. “Hero of the world, single father, and you’ve barely got a memory to your mind.” She shook her head.

“My instincts have always been to protect haven’t they?” He responded softly reaching up to stroke Aryll’s cheek. “I’ll bring her to Impa tomorrow and set out for Death Mountain as soon as things are settled. Thank you Purah.” He said to her as he stood, making sure not to disrupt the girls slumber.

“Yeah yeah,” she waved him off before showing him out. He told Bolson of his plans to take Aryll with him when he left this time before retiring for the evening, he didn’t change out of his clothes, just kicked his boots off and got into bed with her, keeping the young girl close to his chest as they slept.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke her early the next morning and carried her down to the kitchen table to eat some fruits while he packed her clothes into a bag, as well as some spare blankets. Once she had finished eating he helped her with a bath and into the dress she had worn the day before picking her up, the bag he had for her hanging from his arm as he took the Sheikah slate from his belt. “This may feel strange.” He told her gently as she blinked at the screen seeing the unfinished map with blue markers all over it, he pinched his fingers then spread them on a part of the map near one of the markers and it zoomed in before he tapped the marker and pressed one of the prompts that appeared. For a moment gravity seemed to vanish around them and her eyes widened as she looked around. “Link?” She asked panicked as she saw his legs starting to turn into a blue mist, it grew up his body and she flinched when it washed over her.

It felt like wind blowing through her. It only took a moment, she felt as light as air, but she could still feel Link supporting her, then they were solid again and standing on a similar shrine to the one she had past in Hateno, only they weren’t in the village. She blinked around at the new surroundings. “Are you alright?” He asked concerned and she nodded slowly shifting closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled before stepping of the shrine and walking down a path that led into a village with strange houses. Most of the village was up and about already and they greeted Link as he walked past and gave questioning looks to the child he carried but none made comment.

“Good morning Cado, Dorian.” Link greeted the men standing sentry at the bottom of a staircase.

“Link.” They straightened slightly and watched him pass and start to climb the stairs. Inside he found Paya polishing the artifact that sat next to Impa’s pillows, and the elder sipping at some tea. She raised her head as he walked in.

“Ah, Link. I expected you’d be visiting soon, and who’s this?” Impa asked. Paya made a squeaking sound and dropped her rag, her ears turning pink as she hastened to grab it and glanced over.

“This is Aryll.” Link introduced, as he made his way to be in front of her. “An orphan from Hateno Village. I told you I had gotten a house there, and I offered her the chance to live with me.”

“A heavy task for one who travels as much as you do.” Impa noted. Link bowed his head in acknowledgement but there was something in his eyes that made Impa smile.

“I couldn’t let her be alone.” He said softly. “When I was calming Vah Ruta some of the men I had befriended looked after her, but yesterday there was an earthquake and she injured her leg.”

“And she needs someone to give her more one on one attention… rather then an eye to make sure she’s eating and sleeping.” Impa concluded, Link nodded. “And you thought an old woman such as myself, with little to do day in and day out wouldn’t mind caring for a child?”

“It was Purah’s idea.” Link commented quietly getting the old woman to chuckle.

“Yes, I can see that.” She shook her head. “Set her down, let me see her.” Link hesitated.

“It was suggested that she kept off her leg for a week or so.” He said but moved closer and knelt. Aryll hid her face in his neck holding him tighter getting Impa to chuckle. “Aryll, I want you to meet Impa properly.” He told her gently shifting his free arm in an attempt to coax her out but she made a whining noise and shook her head.

“No.” She whined and his eyes softened.

“Please Aryll? She’s a dear friend of mine.”

“Nooo.” Her muffled whine was followed by a sniff as she tightened her arms.

“Why not?”

“You’ll leave me if I meet her.” She answered and he wrapped both arms around her holding her close.

“It won’t be for long.” He promised.

“Don’t leave me.” She begged and he adjusted to sit cross legged on the wooden floor with her on his lap, this was going to take some time.  “What if you leave and don’t come back like Mommy did?”

“I promise I’ll come back Aryll, just like I did last time.”

“But you got hurt- what if you get hurt worse this time? I don’t want you to go!”

It took him nearly an hour to calm her. Impa sat watching with sad eyes as if this image were something she had seen a hundred times, while Paya had gone to make some tea for Link and Aryll when they were ready for it before she sat resting near Impa and watching quietly as the girl was slowly soothed by Link’s promise to return to her no matter what. Once she had stopped crying she curled more against Link’s chest and peeked hesitantly out at the two women they sat before. Her blue eyes rimmed red from all the tears she had just shed and half hidden by her hair. He didn’t force her into greeting them, instead ran his fingers through her hair as Impa took another sip of tea.

“This is Impa.” He introduced after a few minutes of this. “And her granddaughter Paya.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Aryll.” Impa greeted while Paya gave a shy smile. “I’m sure we’ll be good friends by the time Link comes to bring you home.” Aryll made a noise of decent at that and curled back into his chest, clutching at his tunic. Link smiled and kissed the top of her head.

“I won’t leave until you’ve fallen asleep.” He promised and she gave a small nod but continued hiding her face. They spoke over arrangements for her stay over lunch, and Link took her out into the village to give her a tour after that. By the time dinner was to be served she could barely keep her eyes open, though she hadn’t moved from Link’s arms all day she was struggling to stay awake through her dinner. Paya led Link upstairs to her room where she had made out a second bed for her to rest in and he helped her into some night clothes before tucking her in, he sat next to her bed stroking her hair as she attempted to stay awake longer, and told her more tales from his time with the Zora until she was unable to keep her eyes open, and her breathing slowed with sleep.

“You haven’t known her long… yet you care for her as if she’s your own.” Paya said softly from the doorway and he glanced over.

“I can relate to her.” He said as his eyes drifted back to the sleeping girl. “She is so young to have lost everything. Her father was gone before she was born… and her mother was taken by illness. She has no other relatives… everything has been taken from her. I know what that’s like…” His voice trailed off for a moment. “I woke barely two months ago with nothing, no memories, no name but for the one people have told me belongs to me. From a hundred year slumber… if my family had survived the calamity they would be taken by age or illness. If their descendants live on, how would I ever know to find them?” He was quiet. “And who would believe me if I claimed to be who everyone says I am? The Champion who fell while protecting the Princess.”

Paya didn’t have an answer for him, he didn’t expect her to give one.

“I couldn’t let her be alone, even knowing that my life is not my own to share like this. Not until the Princess is freed from Ganon at least. But now… now I’m not just fighting to stop the evil from raging destruction upon what’s left of our kingdom. I will protect her… Even if the final confrontation is destined to be my end, I won’t let Ganon destroy this world.” He looked up to Paya with determination in his eyes. “Make sure no harm comes to her, please.”

“I’ll do my best.” She promised and watched as he bent over to kiss Aryll’s forehead then stood. 

“I’ve left her bag next to the bed, it should have all the clothes she needs, and there are some extra blankets in there.” He told her. “And remember, a week off of her leg. The bruise may be enough to keep her from walking on it for a few days but she is just a child. She’ll grow tired of sitting in bed all day.” Paya nodded.

“I’ll take care of her Link, I promise.”

“Thank you.” He said softly before heading out of the room and leaving the village.

Though she was upset when waking and discovering that Link had left, Paya found she had no troubles at all with the young girl. She spent the first few days of bedrest sitting downstairs with Impa while the elder told her stories of the ancient heroes and princesses who fought off the evil known as Ganon, or else watching as Impa tended to the daily problems of the Villagers. Then when Impa grew weary and needed rest Paya would normally be done with her chores and she would take the young girl to her favorite reading spot to read to her or else teach her how to read from the books she had and though it was slow and she had difficulties with a lot of the words Aryll was getting better each time she read a paragraph for Paya.

After she was able to walk again she spent an hour or so playing with Cottla around the village in the brief time where Impa would normally grow tired and Paya wasn’t finished with her chores quite yet. And before she knew it two weeks had past before word came that Van Raduana had taken up position with his sights set on Hyrule castle. But Link did not return, though the adults didn’t mention his absence around her she could still feel the tension building and from time to time could see Impa consulting with Paya, Dorian or Cado in hushed whispers.

She was playing with Cottla upon the hill when the girl was called to dinner by her sister, and instead of going down with her she went to sit next to the apple tree and watched the villagers starting to gather for their own meals. She could see Paya cleaning the statues next to the stairs and Cado heading to his house for the afternoon while Dorian stood guard. Paya turned to listen to Cottla as she hurried past before standing and looking up towards the hill to wave to Aryll so she’d come down when the young girl felt a sharp jab of something against her neck before all went black.


	5. Chapter 5

She awoke in a cage surrounded by high walls of a stone she didn’t recognize, the cage was wooden and crudely made and offered little in the way of protection from the sun beating high overhead. Her hands and feet were bound together with leather that dug into the skin and she was covered in sand. Pushing herself into a sitting position she found a water skin had been thrown carelessly in with her as well as some scraps of food that were now covered in sand.

Her eyes started to burn as if she were about to cry but no tears came. It didn’t stop her however. She had been kidnapped, she didn’t remember the exact details of it, or how long she has been caged, only that she had been about to get up to go down to Paya before there was nothing.

A large man in a red suit woke from his nap in the shade and he wasn’t pleased. “Somebody shut her up!” He yelled into the air, and at first nothing happened then she felt a prick in her arm and the world grew fuzzy before fading around her as she collapsed into the sand. They continued to do this every time she woke, even after she was able to keep her eyes open after the first prick, her body would grow limp and she couldn’t moved though they made sure she drank and ate the scraps they threw into her cage.

She’d often see things that weren’t there, an illusion of a Zora woman, though she had never seen one before. Once a large bird with a strange instrument flying overhead but that too faded from her vision fast. Mostly she saw her mom returned from the dead… or Link coming to save her only for the people in red to kill him before he got the chance. She didn’t know how long she was there for, her skin itched and burned while her eyes saw things that weren’t real, so when Link finally came and bested the man in red sending him to his death in a large pit in the center of the ring she didn’t know if it was real.

He was dressed in funny clothing. A black suit that covered everything but his eyes, and his hair was pulled into a bun held together by the sticks like she saw the Sheikah wear. He ran to her but his feet hardly made a noise against the coarse stone, and when he opened the cage and moved to gather her in his arms she winced and made a noise of pain.

He hesitated before taking a moment and searching his pouch before taking out his caped hood and wrapping it around her, it was soft and cool against her skin. “Li… nk.” Her dry throat had troubles getting out his name.

“I’m here Aryll.” He promised taking out the Sheikah slate. “You’re safe now.” Her eyes barely drifted closed by the time they turned into blue.

“You found her, thank the goddesses.” Paya’s voice met her ears and she was shifted over into smaller arms, unable to protest against this change or even open her eyes again, she had to let it happen.

“Take her straight to the palace.” Link said. “I’ll meet you in there as soon as I can.”

“Of course.” Paya agreed and they were moving.

“I have a room prepared and a doctor waiting upstairs.” A new voice, almost childlike met her ears next. “Buliara send Link up when he arrives.” There was silence in response and she could feel them climbing higher.

Paya laid her on the bed waiting in one of the guest rooms unable to stop the feeling of guilt that pooled in her stomach at the sight of the Gerudo woman working over the small form of the five year old girl. She hadn’t so much as sturred when Link handed her over and outside the obvious sunburn, it was clear from the red irritated markings along her arm that they had used some sort of drug on her.

The Gerudo chieftess Riju stood next to her anxiously bouncing on the balls of her feet before Link came in panting slightly from his run, dressed in silky blue robes that allowed him to hide his identity from those who did not already know. He didn’t wait on the sidelines like the two girls did, instead moving to the unoccupied side of the bed and sitting next to her. They waited in silence.

“Sun poisoning is easy enough to take care of. We have the supplies here in the city, and I brought some with me.” She took out an jar with an ointment, “the problem is the drug they used on her. Without knowing exactly what it is… there’s only one cure. The guts of a Molduga. But Nuboras is currently traipsing through their usual nesting ground, it’d be a fool's errand to scour the entire dessert…” She noticed the look in Links eye. “You’ll need better clothes, those silks you hold aren’t meant to protect you in the extreme heat.” She took out a parchment and wrote something on it. “I believe you’ll find what you need here, it won’t come cheap.” He took the paper and nodded before moving to bend down and kiss the top of Aryll’s head.

“Paya-”

“I won’t leave the room.” She promised.

“And we’ll have guards stationed around the clock to make sure the Yiga don’t come searching for her again.” Riju promised.

“Search out a woman named Malena, she’s looking for someone to hunt a Molduga for the same reason and she knows where one has been taking refuge.” The doctor told him.  “If you manage to bring back what we need, I’ll have more then enough medicine left over to help her as well.” Link nodded and left the room.

\--------Every day is a journey, and the journey itself is home. ------------

It took him three days to return, three worrying days watching Aryll’s burnt skin start to heal with the ointment Paya applied, but her condition growing worse. She could get her to drink water, but not as often as she should especially in this heat, and she had stopped eating. The doctor came every few hours to check on her and was there when he finally returned. She took the materials from him and got to work preparing the medicine.

He looked exhausted and had a few new bruises along his arms and back but he refused the idea of sleep when Riju suggested it. He sat next to Aryll and stroked her hair watching anxiously as the medicine was crafted, then he helped to prop the girl into a sitting position before taking a spoonful to pour down her throat. “A spoonful every few hours.” She instructed. “And you need rest. That’s a order.” Link looked slightly taken aback as he watched her place one of the five vials she had been able to craft on the bed stand next to Aryll, then picked up another. “As you were the one to bring this to us, it’s only right that the remaining medicine is yours. It’s a cure all, any ailments that most medicines can cover, as well as those that can’t. But do not use it for everything. Use them only as a last resort.” He nodded and she gave him the remaining three vials, he stored them in his bag before laying down next to the unconscious girl to get some sleep.

Paya rose link at sunrise so she could get some sleep and he went to get washed in the cold water to wake himself up before getting food from the kitchens and returning to Aryll’s side. Ruji joined him near midday. “It will still be a few days before she wakes…” She told him quietly, he glanced over at her before his eyes drifted back to his daughter. “She is not your blood kin, yet you care for her as if she is.”

“She’s my daughter, no matter our blood relation.” Link answered quietly.

“Paya told me what you did to the Yiga man who laid in wait for your return to Kakariko.” She said quietly and his eyes darkened. “And I heard a rumor of what became of their leader.”

“Their leader died to his own arrogance, I did not strike the final blow.” He responded.

“But you wish you had.” She said knowingly. Link was quiet.

“You saw her when Paya brought her in. Anyone who does this to a child is-”

“A monster.” Riju nodded. “I know… this isn’t the moment to speak of it.” She started slowly. “But the sandstorm is growing larger, Naboris grows closer with each passing day. Unless we act to calm her… she will be upon us within the week.” Link closed his eyes for a long moment.

“When Paya wakes.” He decided. “I trust your guards, and I trust Buliara to make sure no harm will come to her. But she needs someone to administer her medicin… someone familiar if she wakes while we’re out.”

“Thank you. You’ve done much for us already, and still you plan to calm Naboris. If there’s anything we can do to aid you, do not hesitate to ask.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

She woke at day break, the light glow of the sun faintly illuminating the room, and the cold silks of her bedspread felt plush and silky against her skin. She could hear Paya’s soft voice reading to her by candle light next to the bed. Those were the only nice things she recognized. Most everything else gave her discomfort, her arms and face were itchy and covered in a gooey substance that did nothing to alleviate that. Her throat was dry and her head pounded, and she was very hungry. It felt like she hasn’t eaten in days.

“Pa-” Her voice was rough and she started coughing getting the woman to halt her reading and move at once, she helped her to sit up and to drink some water, then a strange tasting liquid that made her stomach protest to it, but thankfully Paya gave her more water after. “Paya…?” She was able to speak now but found that her throat was sore.

“I’m here.” She promised and adjusted the pillows so that she was propped up in a sitting position.

“Where…?”

“Gerudo Town.” She answered. “Link brought you here after he found you.” Aryll’s eyebrows knitted together as she tried to remember this, then she looked around.

“Where’s… Link?” She asked and Paya was quiet for a moment.

“He left yesterday afternoon to take care of something.” She answered finally. “He’ll be back soon. It shouldn’t be long now. Are you hungry?” Aryll nodded and watched Paya stand. “I’ll get something for you, I won’t be long.” She promised and left her. She looked around the room as she waited, finding the same stone that had been in the circle she had been caged in, but it was more polished. The bed was large and had a sort of canopy over it, transparent blue silks draped down from the top from the head and foot of the bed, giving some protection from the early morning light. There was a couch that had some blankets over it, it was clear someone was using that as a bed and she could see Paya’s books and a bag on a table in front of the couch.

As she looked around she didn’t at first notice that someone new had entered. They made their way over to the bed and paused until she looked at them. It took her a moment, but she’d recognize those eyes anywhere. “Link-” She reached her arms towards him and he got into the bed before pulling her against his chest. “Why are you dressed like this?” She wondered playing with the cloth on his arm as he relaxed into the pillows keeping her close.

“This city doesn’t allow boys to enter… so I dressed like a girl.” He told her simply. She thought about that before nodding and curling against his chest, not caring that he was covered in dust and had some new cuts. He was here. She felt the tears in her eyes that wouldn’t come while she was trapped and curled her face into his shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly. “You’re safe.” He told her softly. “I’ve got you now. No one will hurt you with me here.” She started to cry in earnest clutching at his shirt and trembling in his arms. He held her close and pressed his lips to the top of her head before resting his chin there.

Paya found them like that a while later, carrying a bowl of steaming soup in her hands. She quietly set it down next to the bed for Link to pick up when she was ready to eat. He glanced at her and gave her a small nod knowing that she couldn’t see him smile then she turned and went to the couch to rest for a while.

The next few days were filled with him and Paya helping her back into a proper state of health with Riju visiting every afternoon. “Do you want to see the town?” Link after asked one evening Paya had gone out and gotten her more fitting clothes for the desert sun. She nodded timidly playing with the silk strands of her shirt before raising her arms so he would carry her. He took her out of the room and downstairs into the throne room. Riju looked up from some parchment she was looking over and smiled.

“Ah, Link.” She said and he paused before changing course. Buliara looked them over once before nodding slightly to herself. “Buliara and I were just going over financing reports and it came to my attention that, in the time we’ve were plagued by Naboris I missed the annual walk through the market.”

“Surely you mean to rectify that.” He mused and she nodded seriously as she closed her book.

“I do, would you mind if I accompany you on your walk through the town?”

“Not at all.” He said with ease and she stepped down from her throne and straightened her skirt before giving a nod to her bodyguard and walking out with the two of them. Aryll rested her head on Link’s shoulder as they walked watching as the Gerudo children ran around the streets or played in the canals while the markets were alive with women from all over Hyrule, and the rare few Gorons.

“The people rejoice now that the dessert is once again free to travel,” Riju said smiling as she watched her kin calling out to the shoppers, shopping or gossiping. Many greeted them as they past. Riju spoke with some of the shop owners to see how business was before they entered the jewelry store. Aryll looked at the necklaces, diadems and earrings available and absently reached up to touch her ear before peeking at Link’s ears where his topaz earrings rested. He noticed her glance and smiled.

“Do you want one?” He asked her and she flushed a little, looking back at the different jewelry. After a moment she pointed to after a moment she pointed to a pair of Amber earrings before peeking up at him. “You’ll have to get your ears pierced for them.” He noted.

“Does it hurt?” She asked shyly getting Riju to glance over. 

“Not if it’s done properly, and I’m sure Isha is an expert at it.” Riju told her and the shop keep nodded.

“It’ll be 100 rupees, and I’ll need some Amber to craft it, these are for display.” She explained.

“That’s not a problem.” He said with ease and fished out his pouch to take out the silver rupee as well as a few shards of Amber before giving them to her.

“It’ll take a few hours before their ready.”

“We’ll come back around near sundown then.” Riju promised.

“Thank you Isha.” Link said to her and Aryll gave a small wave before they left the shop.

“That was my last stop,” Riju hummed amused and glanced at Link. “Yet I find myself unwilling to return to the estate just yet. Perhaps the young one would like to go seal sledding with us?”

“Is that safe…?”

“The mothers take out their children all the time. She can ride with you. Let me fetch Patricia and I’ll meet you by the southern gate.” Link nodded and he went to one of the Sand Seal loaners and had her take him through bringing Aryll out with him before renting a seal. He lead the seal out to a small area near the gate and set Aryll down near it so she could pet him while they waited for Riju.

“Why do we have a seal…?” Aryll asked petting theirs while Link set up the special sled they had loaned him that allowed for him to stand and guide the seal while Aryll would be able to sit or stand while holding onto a handle.

“The seal can let us travel through the sand much faster then we’d go by walking.” He explained before moving over to her and attaching a vale to her headdress so she wouldn’t get any sand in her nose or mouth.

“But… why don’t they use horses?” She asked.

“They refuse to come out into the dessert, it’s too hot, and there’s not enough water or grass for them here.”

“Why?” She looked at him as she heard him chuckle.

“Because it doesn’t rain here very often. So it makes it harder for things to grow.” She considered that before looking over as a shout of laughter met her ears. She looked over to see Riju riding towards them while being pulled by a speeding black seal. Link smiled and moved to guide her over to the sled and helped her kneel at its front. “Hold onto this as tight as you can, and don’t let go.” He told her then after watching her clutch the handle he picked up the reins and stood behind her.

“Try to keep up Hero!” Riju called to him as she drew near and Link spurred their seal forwards, it took off into the sand, at first going slow so Aryll could get used to the feeling, then as Riju made to pass them he urged the seal to move faster and keep pace with the Chieftess. A bubble of giggles burst from Aryll’s lips as the two raced along towards the Southern Oasis, making a wide berth around the island before turning north east and heading back to a lonely building in the sand. She watched the birds flying high above them and those few creatures that lived in the sand playing or lounging in the sunlight, then as they adjusted their course again heading through bones so large she wondered what kind of creature could possibly make them, she looked up to watch them pass high overhead blocking the sun for only moments as they raced through before heading north, circling around a sand mound rather then going through it. Ahead of them she spotted trees and a few huts built up around them. They slowed to a stop and Link waited for her to climb off the sled before stepping off of it and moving to give the seal something to eat, Riju doing the same with hers.

“Can we do it again?” Aryll asked as she took Link’s hand.

“After they’ve rested for a bit, and we get some water in us.” He promised. “It may not feel like it but we’ve been riding for a long time.” She considered that, but her legs did feel numb from how she had been sitting so it must be true.

“You enjoyed it then?” Riju asked knowingly as the three of them walked into the calm of the Bazaar. Aryll nodded eagerly and the young girl smiled. “I’m glad. Perhaps after Link’s task is done he could bring you back so we could go sledding again.”

“We’re still going to be here for a while yet.” He reminded her. “There are a few things I have yet to finish.”

“I know, but when you’re not quite as busy, you’re welcome to come visit, as long as you maintain your secrecy within the borders of the city of course.” She added getting him to chuckle. They walked around the oasis and Link baugh them some palm fruit juice to drink as well as a Hydromelon to snack on before finding a shaded area near the water to rest at. “Tell me Hero.” Riju mused while he broke open the mellon and gave them each a piece. “When do you plan on seeking out the Master Sword?” Link considered this while he ate.

“First comes finding out where it’s hidden.” He answered and she nodded.

“I’ve heard rumors of a legendary sword hidden in a forest to the north.” She said thoughtfully. “Reaching this forest however is no small task, it’s encircled by monsters, each have a territory near its entrance. Then when you find your way past them the forest itself is surrounded by a moat, and it detures any who approach.” Link considered her words.

“Where exactly to the north?”

“That I do not know.” She admitted. “If you wish to discover more I suggest speaking with a Hylian Vai named Traysi who has been in the city for the last week or so. She claims to be collecting unusual rumors throughout all Hyrule. If her claims are accurate, then there’s no doubt she will have heard of this sword.”

He nodded and finished his piece of mellon. “Do you know what she looks like?”

“No, I haven’t seen her personally, but the guards have spoken of her a time or two.” Riju explained. “I suggest speaking with them once we return, they can point you towards the right person.”

“Alright.” He agreed and his eyes glanced to Aryll who didn’t seem to be paying attention to their conversation as she tried to eat without making a mess, she was failing at it. “I’ll ask around after we get her piercings.” Riju nodded and watched as Link pulled out a spare cloth from his bag and went to wet it in the water before handing it to her, she cleaned her hands with it as he went to give the remaining pieces of the mellon to a group of travers then returned and reclaimed the cloth to clean Aryll.

“She could be your younger sister for how alike you are in appearances.” Riju said softly. “It’s not just her eyes or hair you know.” Link glanced at her as he finished working and Aryll moved to finish her drink.

“If she is a descendant of a relative of mine… I have no way to discover this.” He told her quietly.

“What of the people from her village?” She suggested. “They could tell you more of her parentage.”

“Makeela…” His voice was soft as he looked to her and she turned her gaze away, a faint flush on her cheeks. “I don’t remember my own parents… or where I grew up. I’m only just starting to remember how I came to be the Hylian Champion.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“No.” He shook his head. “I want to know, truly I do. If she is a connection to my lost family… but as of this moment… I’m in no position to discover the truth of it.” Riju nodded.

“Your condition does make things difficult in that regard.” She said as she pushed herself to her feet. “Well, we should return to the city. Isha should have your order ready.”

“Perhaps… we can take the long way back?” He suggested as he helped Aryll to her feet and she held his hand looking towards where the two seals waited for them. “So you don’t have to return to your duties immediately upon our return.” Riju sent him a smile as they got to the seals and Aryll eagerly got into place before Link could reattach the vale. She made a face as he put it on and he chuckled.

“It’s better then tasting sand, trust me.” He mused, finishing his task before picking up the reins and standing behind her. “Shall we take the same path?”

“This time we’re racing for real.” Riju informed him and at no visible signal they both spurred the seals into moving.


	7. Chapter 7

When they left the dessert just short of three weeks later Paya traveled with them. Aryll discovered that she’d be traveling with them for a while yet, having offered to keep an eye on her while Link was busy. But as of right then his first priority was to gain a second steed.

Epona was waiting for them at the Canyon stable, he had had the network collect her and bring her here and Link lifted Aryll onto the saddle once she was ready for travel before leading the horse on foot with Paya at his side. It was a slow journey at their pace, and to reach the next stable it’d take three days of walking, if they didn’t encounter any monsters. But the canyon base was safe enough, most of the monsters had laid claim to the ramparts above and were keen to just let travelers live so long as they didn’t impose on their territory.

At night Link and Paya took turns keeping guard occasionally needing to take out a Keese as they dove into attack but otherwise their nights were calm. The true problem came when they made to cross the bridge leading back towards Hylia Field. The bridges were safe enough to pass, other travelers coming and going had picked off the smaller monsters along the path, but resting soundly on the largest island was a Hinox. Had Link been traveling alone, or with only Paya for company they could’ve easily stayed to the edges of the island. If he traveled on Horseback without the worry of Paya, even with Aryll sharing a saddle, he could’ve raced past the beast before it came to its senses and found its way to its feet. But as of this moment he didn’t have either of those options, nor a second horse for Paya to use to follow closely in a charge. He didn’t want to risk anyone falling off of Epona if they all clambered on her, and he was sure his mare wouldn’t take kindly to that in any case.

There was only one option for them. At least for the moment. He was sure he could defeat the beast had he been without Aryll to worry about. But he didn’t want her to watch such a battle so instead he helped Paya onto the saddle.

“I’ll distract it to allow for you both to cross.” He promised. “Then follow after your on the next island. I doubt he’ll be able to follow, the bridge will collapse under him.” Paya nodded and he reached up to squeeze Aryll’s hand. “I’ll be back with you as soon as I can be.” He promised as he saw the tears in her eyes.

“Come with us now?” She asked.

“It’ll just be a few minutes.” He promised. “I’m not leaving you Aryll, I’m just making sure you get across to the field safely.” She clutched at his fingers for a moment before nodding and letting go. Paya brought the hood of Aryll’s cape over the girl’s head as Link mimicked the movement with his own hood. “As soon as you see the lightning charge past him!” He ordered Paya who gave him a puzzled look but the boy was already sprinting across the bridge to the largest island, he dipped and grabbed a stone from the ground before throwing it with all his strength and striking the beasts eyelid. It roared in anger climbing to his feet faster then Link had anticipated and getting Epona to whinny in protest. They watched Link stretch out his hand as if in a snapping motion and a moment later thunder crackled in the sky as a lightning strike ripped down shocking the creature.

Paya spurred Epona into a charge, galloping as fast as the mare could across the bridge and behind the beasts back just barely getting knocked off of her back by a large hand as it stumbled backwards a few paces before they were safely past it and across to the second bridge, she allowed Epona to slow once safely across as Aryll shifted in the saddle to watch behind them. “Link!” She cried out and Paya turned as well. They watched as the creature swung his arm angrily out towards him, a red-orange circle shielded him from the blow but the impact still sent him flying off the cliffs edge.

“No-” Paya whispered to herself as he started falling towards the water.

It was as time warped itself around him. For a moment he seemingly stayed hovering in the air, then his body twisted into an upright position and a device she had seen him use many times materialized in front of him, giving him enough time to grab onto the handles. The angle of his flight would allow for him to land on a small stone outcropping just below the Great Plateau, he’d have to scale the cliffe to reach them. She nudged Epona forwards and the horse consented to walk at an even trot across the remaining island and bridge.

“He’s flying.” Aryll said with a sniff, she was crying.

“He is.” She agreed softly. She saw him land as they finished crossing the bridge and he put his paraglider away before she saw him putting on some gloves and a bandana to keep his hair out of his face, the cape stored away in his bag. He began climbing before they lost sight of him, turning towards the towering cliffeside and staying a few paces away from the ledge. She helped Aryll down from Epona’s back, and allowed the horse to graze while they waited for him. The young girl tugging at her pigtails, the hood still covering her head as she occasionally peeked over the cliffside to see if he was with them yet. It took nearly an hour for him to climb up to them, and when he finally pulled himself onto the grass he was out of breath and in need of rest but he pulled himself to his feet and brought Aryll into his arms as she ran to him.

“The stable’s not far.” He panted. “We’ll make it by sundown.”

“Link.” Paya’s tone was disapproving but he shook his head.

“Proper food, proper beds, then I’ll rest.” He promised her and she sighed.

“You’re riding Epona with Aryll, I’ll lead her.” She said leaving no room for arguments and he hesitated before accepting this. He carried Aryll over to the horse before setting her down so he could get on, then Paya lifted the girl to hand over to him and he put her in front of him on the saddle. Paya took the reins and started walking leading the horse to the main road and following it to the crossroad, before heading northbound on Link’s instruction.

“You can fly?” Aryll asked Link, turning to look up at him.

“I can glide.” He corrected. “I cannot go higher then where I jump from. I’m no Rito, nor am I a bird.” She thought about that.

“Can I try?” She asked.

“When you’re older.” He promised. She was quiet for a few minutes.

“Am I older now?” She wondered eagerly getting Link and Paya to laugh, easing the stress that had been sitting over the two since first spotting the Hinox hours earlier.

They arrived at the stable at twilight, the stable hands rushed over as Link dismounted and helped Aryll down, then took Epona to the stables to have her desattled, brushed and fed while Link walked into the stable to book two soft beds for the night.

“Good thing you arrived when you did, full moon tonight.” Embry, the stable manager said and Link’s eyes glanced towards the sky.

“Is it?” He asked, he hadn’t been paying attention and wondered why it was risky to travel on nights of a full moon.

“Indeed.” He nodded. “Enjoy your stay!” He said cheerfully and Link nodded to him before going over to the fire with the pot suspended above it to start preparing them a simple meal, Aryll and Paya were already sitting around it for the warmth.

“What’s bad about traveling during a full moon?” Link asked uncertainty.

“Oh!” Paya said surprised and glanced towards the slowly rising moon. “I forgot you don’t know. Every few cycles, during the full moon we get something we call a Blood moon.” She explained. “In that time… all the monsters that have been slain return to life.” Link paused in his work and looked up at her, something akin to horror in his eyes.

“You mean… everything I’ve done up until now…” He asked in a dead voice and she shifted a little uncomfortably.

“No, it’s not… well…” She stumbled for words then took a breath to calm herself. “Grandmother said that it only began to happen after the calamity struck a hundred years ago. We don’t know why it happens exactly… but she believes it has something to do with Ganon’s powers. Everybody knows to be more careful on the road after a blood moon, but between each blood moon, there’s a period of time where those able with a sword clear out the roads to make it safe for travelers… It may feel like a hopeless cause at times… but it’s not.” He sighed and returned to cooking their meal, noticing a slight bump when Aryll shifted closer to him to rest her head against his side and he ruffled her hair for a moment before getting back to work. “A lot of people actually rely on the blood moon even if they don’t realize it.” She said after a while. “The monsters they kill provide resources that we use to craft elixirs or medicines we use every day. Without it… even the simplest medicine would cost as much as the Molduga cure you have in your pouch. And that cure… would be nonexistent.” Oddly enough those words made him feel better about the whole thing. And it made him glad that he hadn’t killed the Hinox earlier, he didn’t think that her strangely calming words would have had quite the same effect if he did.

Aryll could hardly keep her eyes open by the time they finished eating. Link brought her into the stable and put her in one of the beds reserved for him. She was asleep by the time he pulled the covers over her. He rejoined Paya outside wanting to see what the Blood moon looked like. Not that they could be sure it was tonight. But he could feel the anticipation in the air.

“Paya… what if… the Yiga?” It dawned on him. Could they too be brought back but she shook her head.

“However evil they are, however devoted to Ganon… they are still human, and we’re not brought back during the Blood Moon.” She said simply and he relaxed, knowing that those he had silenced with his blade would never hunt him or his daughter again. They were silent for a time, watching the stars far above them.

“You’ve grown quite a lot since joining me on this journey.” He said in the silence. Her eyes flickered over to him but he was watching the moon slowly progress through the sky. “You’re no longer the timid girl I met all those weeks ago.” She was quiet, thinking over his words.

“I know you don’t blame me for her kidnapping.” She said slowly. “But I still feel responsible. I should’ve been more attentive… I should’ve set boundaries for where she was allowed to go in the village when playing. I was responsible for her while she was in Kakariko… and now it’s unsafe for her to return there. You may have bested their leader in combat but the power vacuum won’t remain forever. Another member will come to take charge and Kakariko will be watched.” She bowed her head in shame. Link was silent, knowing that any words from him would only make her feel worse. They sat quietly with little more then the crackling of the fire to fill the silence for what felt like hours.

“You know I don’t blame you.” Link finally said. “I can’t blame Dorian either, with his own daughters at risk. Few men would stand headfirst in defiance of that sort of risk and in the end he came clean and stood with me against the man laying in wait atop the hill. I had every right to be angry, to blame him for telling them of her. But they could’ve gone to Hateno and discovered that information from any of the villagers thinking them to be acquaintances of mine.”

“They don’t know you have a home there.” She reminded him softly.

“I know.” He agreed and his voice was relieved with that knowledge. “It’s wrong of me to be grateful for that, when Kakariko could’ve just as easily been my home.” He shook his head for a moment. “But the truth of the matter is that I should’ve returned straight after reclaiming Rudiana instead of seeking out Robbie in Akkala.” He turned to look at her finally. “If I had returned, and brought her back to Hateno instead of journeying east she would’ve never been kidnapped, and I wouldn’t have to risk her life by taking her with me as we are now.” The silence fell thick between them again for several moments. “But that’s in the past, and we can’t change that.” He finally admitted. “There’s no point in thinking upon the what ifs.” Paya nodded. “I’m glad you’ve decided to journey with me, it eases my mind knowing that I have someone to look after Aryll and keep her safe while I’m out being a Hero.” She smiled at that and opened her mouth to speak before the purple and black specks of malice started drifting through the air as it turned from the usual dark night into a red fog. Link’s eyes flashed up to the moon and he watched as the white light turned a deep orange then to a dark red. In his mind a voice called to him, one he hadn’t heard in what felt like an eternity. 

…

Link…

Link. 

Be on your guard.

Ganon’s power grows… it rises to its peak under the hour of the Blood Moon. By its glow, the aimless spirits of monsters slain in the name of the light return to flesh.

Link… please be careful.

“Link?” Paya was at his side concern on her face. He blinked as the presence of Zelda faded from his mind then shook his head as if in a stupor. “Perhaps you should lay down, you’ve had an exhausting day.” Paya suggested.

“Yes…” he agreed without pause and hefted himself to his feet. He glanced at her. “You should rest too.” He told her and she nodded following him into the stable and taking the bed next to the one Aryll slept in. Link sat at the bedside for a moment to removed his boots and overshirt before getting under the covers and wrapping his arm around Aryll. She curled into his chest undisturbed in her sleep while he closed his eyes to allow the night to claim him.


	8. Chapter 8

He woke alone in bed with the sun drifting in lazily across the wooden floor and slowly sat up running his fingers through his hair as he yawned then started to redress for the day. He could see Paya just outside talking with an elderly man dressed in the uniform of a stable hand and he could hear Aryll’s laughter as she played with some of the children around the fenced in area surrounding the stable.

“Good morning,” Paya greeted as he joined her, offering him some fruit she had collected for a breakfast, he took it gratefully. “Toffa was just telling me of a stallion he had heard about roaming Sufula Hill.” She gestured to the hill across the river. 

The elder man nodded. “A traveler came through just the other day and told of a pure white stallion he spotted upon the hill.” He said wistfully. “My grandfather told me tales of the royal steed of the Princess. How inspiring it was to see her riding along on her white stallion dawned with the royal outfit.” Link looked thoughtfully out towards the hill. “Ah, what wouldn’t I give to see a descendant of that horse.” Well… he did plan to acquire a second horse.

“I could bring him in.” Link offered getting Paya to give him a questioning look.

“Oh, would you bring such a joy to these old bones? Thank you.” The man rambled slightly while Link finished his breakfast. They let the man speak while he ate then he had to go tend to his duties leaving the two of them alone. He spotted Aryll running around chased by a retriever, laughter following in her wake.

“Will you really seek out the stallion?” She asked uncertainty. “I thought Eponia was the only horse for you.”

“She is.” He said amused glancing towards where his girl was being fed carrots by a stable hand. “But I had already decided on taming a second horse when you chose to travel with me. Epona’s fine carrying one of us and Aryll, but we’ll travel much faster with another steed.” Paya looked thoughtful.

“I suppose that means we’ll be staying here until you bring him in?”

“I wouldn’t mind spending another night in a bed, and if it means the roads will be a little safer by postponing our journey a few days,” his eyes trailed off towards Aryll and Paya nodded in understanding. “Besides, I have a friend who’ll be meeting with us at the Tabantha stables. But he’s traveling from Akkala, I expect he’ll be at least another week in arriving.”

“Oh? Who’s this friend?” She asked.

“His name’s Grantè.” He answered. “He’s delivering some items I asked Robbie to make for me while I was at the Tech Lab there.” He explained and she nodded in understanding. Once he finished eating he went to get changed into more casual but sturdy clothes and made sure that Aryll would be okay with him searching for a new horse before heading out. He didn’t arrive until it was nearing evening, riding atop a stallion who galloped reluctantly into the stable. Toffa was beside himself and as a thanks gave Link the royal gear to outfit the stallion with. He discovered that the man’s grandfather had been the one to take care of the stallion all those years ago when the Princess wasn’t traveling with him. He boarded the horse and allowed the stable hands to clean him up wanting to wait for the light of day to outfit the horse and see how well it’d suit him.

“What’s his name going to be?” The stable master asked giving Link pause as he was about to pay for another nights stay.

“I’m not sure yet.” He admitted glancing at him as he ate an apple that was offered to him.

“Well a name will come in time, why don’t you sleep on it and I’ll add it to your registration that you’ve got a new steed, incase you leave without a name.” Link nodded and passed over the Rupees required for the beds and registration fee. 

The next day came with a clear sky and the sun shining brightly overhead and Link woke with the dawn, he made the girls breakfast before dressing Epona and his new Stallion. He stroked Epona’s fur after fixing her bridle to sit comfortably upon her. “You’ll take care of the girls.” He told her softly. “I’ll be riding with you again soon, just after our new friend is comfortable with a rider.” She lifted her head into his hand for more pets and he smiled before getting a carrot for her. He was joined by Paya and Aryll soon after and he helped Paya onto Epona before passing Aryll up. Paya made sure she was comfortable in front of her. Today she was wearing a simple blue tunic similar in color to the champion's tunic Impa had given him in his last visit, and tan trousers. Her hair was brushed and resting in pigtails that hung over her shoulders while the amber earrings dangled and glinted in the sunlight. Link smiled to himself and took out her cape handing it to Paya to help the girl put it on.

“But it’s hot out.” She complained.

“Riding can get cold very fast.” Paya told her soothingly as she attached the button at her neck and fixed her hair to be untucked from the cloth.

“You’re not wearing one.” Aryll pouted.

“My clothes are made to be more resistant to the weather.” She informed her and Link chuckled.

“You come up with a name yet son?” The voice of Toffa reached them as he made to climb onto the Stallion’s back. 

“Nothing yet.” Link admitted as he finished the climb and checked to make sure everything was settled properly.

“His name should be Cloud!” Aryll proclaimed.

“Cloud?” Link chuckled amused. “Why Cloud?”

“Because he’s as white and fluffy looking as a cloud!” She answered getting Paya to giggle.

“Alright, Cloud it is.” Link agreed and Toffa chuckled.

“Safe travels you three.”

“Take care.” Paya responded and followed after Link as he got Cloud to start moving  out of the stables and towards the bridge leading across the river. They set an even pace that would allow for them to cross the Nima plains by the time afternoon hit, Link’s eyes glanced towards the statue of the horse as they past trying hard to ignore the memories he had reclaimed the day before upon his visit. The beginning had given him a deep calm and a careless whisper of being in company of someone he truly cared for, but the end had brought upon a sense of foreboding he was sure he’d never forget. But now wasn’t the time to dwell upon his recovered memories. He had done that enough the day before and wasn’t keen on repeating the experience just yet.

They stopped for a meal after crossing the Jeddo bridge, Link commenting on how it was in need of some serious repairs after they had made it safely across and Paya agreeing, then they continued through the Western Hyrule plains and followed the road on the edges of the Seres Scablands, encouraging their horses into a gallop rather then their slow trot from earlier in attempt to reach the Tabantha stables before evening fell.

Upon arriving at the stable they immediately spotted a large beetle shaped bag being supported by a thin man. “Oi! Fancy meeting you here Link!” The man greeted enthusiastically upon seeing them.

“And you Beetle.” He greeted in turn and they dismounted before Paya went to board the horses while Link brought Aryll over to Beedle to trade goods, allowing her to exchange the rupees with small prompts to remind her how much each of them cost. She looked so pleased with herself when the transactions were completed before she wiggled out of her cape and went to go play with the few dogs here. Link shook his head at her energy before looking at the man in front of him. “Thanks for indulging her.” He said.

“Was no problem at all.” Beetle said with ease a grin on his face. “Always willing to help future shoppers learn their way around a Rupee.” Link chuckled before getting to his feet after purchasing the arrows the man had on him to replenish his supply. Afterwards he made sure Paya was alright with watching Aryll before heading up the a shrine he had spotted on their way in.

He didn’t remain at the stable much over the next few days. He was told of a fairy fountain that could be spotted with ease from atop the tower, and was given 500 Rupees to gift to the fairy before heading to the Tower to activate it. Then he walked the path through the frontier to clear it of dangers so he and the girls could pass safely. The flying guardians were delt with, though carefully, as well as a Talus that he gladly claimed the rare jewels it dropped. After he made sure there were no more hazards through the road he returned to the tower and made his way to the fountain. He paused, seeing some of the glittering fairies floating around it and as carefully as he could he collected one and put it in a jar before covering it in a cloth to allow air to filter to it, then he tied it to his waist before going to awaken the fairy. He returned late and saw that Aryll was already asleep while Paya sat at a fire speaking with a Sheikah man he recognized and he walked over to join them. “Link,” Grantè greeted as he saw him walk over, he stand to shake his hand and Link accepted the offering easily. 

“How was the journey?” Link asked as he joined them around the fire.

“As good as any can be, I didn’t come across too much trouble even with the blood moon.” Grantè shrugged.

“I have to admit that I didn’t expect you for another few days.” Link said getting the man to chuckle.

“You cut off a few days travel if you don’t follow the road through Hyrule fields.” He explained pointing northeast. “After heading through the Minish woods if you ignore the path and skirt the castle mote it’s a straight shot to the Sereene stables, then you just follow that road southbound. And you hit the fork leading here.” He explained. “It’s a safe travel as long as you don’t pester the wolves, or cross at night.”

“What happens at night?” Link raised his eyebrow.

“There may be no monsters but there are a heck of a lot of skeletons.” He mused and Link nodded in understanding storing that information for later.

“Did you happen to see a forest… past the minish woods?” He asked hesitantly.

“The great Hyrule Forest?” Grantè offered. “It’s a large forest surrounded by a lake on all sides save a small strip of land leading off from the minish woods. Dangerous to reach however. Why…?” Link didn’t answer immediately.

“There’s something hidden in there I need to retrieve.” Link spoke after the two Sheikah watched him for a few minutes. He didn’t elaborate and neither asked him too.

“So… Paya was just telling me of your time in the Gerudo desert. You seem to be able to traverse the land quite quickly with that slate of yours. I’m jealous.”

“It’s only to the shrines I’ve already discovered and activated.” He responded.

“Like my dad’s tech lab?” He mused. “Had me walk all across Hyrule and you could’ve just warped back at any moment.”

“I didn’t know if I’d have a shrine nearby to return too.” He pointed out gesturing to the one up the hill. “And backtracking on a journey like this isn’t…” Grantè nodded.

“Well I hope you don’t mind me traveling with you, my dad wants me to be around just in case you need repairs.”

“Have you a horse?” Link asked and he could see Grantè’s eyes flicker towards the stable before nodding. “Then I don’t think we’ll have any problems with it.” He mused but eyed Paya to see if she had any qualms. She gave a small smile to let him know she was alright with it before Link pulled himself to his feet. “With luck the roads will remain clear and we’ll be able to make it to Rito Village tomorrow.” He looked northbound and watched the Divine Beast circle the village in the distance. “It seems like they may need our help.”

“Link what about the-”

“Tomorrow.” Link responded before waving and walking into the stable to join Aryll in sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Aryll woke with him as the sun rose next morning and he helped her get dressed before putting her hair in the pigtails she prefered as she ate some eggs one of the stablehands had prepared for them as a thanks for Aryll keeping the kids entertained over the last few days. “Are we leaving today?” She asked looking up at him she was dressed warm to protect against the harsh winds he had noticed the other day while traveling the valley. 

“We are.” He nodded.

“Can I ride with you on Cloud?” She asked and he chuckled softly.

“I was thinking of letting Paya take cloud, and riding with you on Epona.” He told her and she thought about it before nodding in agreement. “I found something for you while I was out yesterday.” He said and took out the jar that housed the fairy. She took it into her hands and looked at the small winged creature encaged in it.

“What is it?” She asked with wide eyes watching the wings flutter faintly.

“A fairy.” He answered. “Paya told me you enjoyed the idea of having one for a companion, after learning of the Hero of Time.” Aryll flushed a little but took the cloth off the jar and allowed the fairy to float out. She held out a hand and it hovered over it.

“Can I really keep it?” She asked uncertainty looking at him. “What if she gets lonely because she’s the only fairy?”

“Then I’ll take you to a Fairy Fountain where her sisters play, and if she wishes to return to them we will let her.” He offered and she nodded absently. He smiled, glad that she accepted such simple explanations. “Do you want to help me dress the horses?”

“Yes!” She said eagerly.

“Then finish your breakfast.” he teased and her cheeks turned pink before she turned back to her eggs to continued eating, the fairy fluttering down to rest upon her shoulder. He accepted a cup of warm tea from the stable hand and asked for his, and Grantè’s horses to be brought out along with their saddles and they set off at once to do as asked. He finished his drink as she finished her meal and he helped her to clean up before taking her out to the waiting horses. Epona was notably the smallest of the three, though he knew she was just as fast as Cloud. Grantè’s stallion looked strong, and from the saddle and how many bags were waiting next to it Link understood why he chose strength over speed. The man carried his work with him. Epona bowed her head to allow Aryll to pet her while Link got started on dressing the horses, he worked on Grantè’s stallion first, though he didn’t attach the packs to the saddle since they weren’t leaving until the others were ready. Then he adorned Cloud with the royal gear he had been given, allowing the horses to take carrots from him after they were dressed.

Paya and Grantè joined him as he was starting on Epona. “Good morning.” Grantè greeted. “I see you’ve been busy.”

“This one’s eager to meet a Rito.” Link mused gesturing to Aryll.

“Can they really fly?” She asked.

“Yes,”

“But how, if they’re bigger then you then how?” She wanted to know and Paya smiled before fixing her hood as it had been twisted as she helped Link. Grantè gave a questioning look to the girl before glancing at Paya.

“I was interrupted before we got to that part of the story last night.” Paya said simply. “It slipped my mind.”

“Alright, she’s ready for you.” Link told Aryll and she hurried over to him so he could lift her onto the saddle.

“We’re bringing a child?” Grantè asked.

“I know it’s not ideal to travel with her, but she’s safer with us then in a settlement for the moment.” Link responded. “Mind taking Cloud Paya?” He added and she looked to the proud horse.

“If he’ll have me.” She said uncertainty and walked up to the horse. He huffed, his tail flicked but he allowed her onto his saddle. She didn’t look comfortable there and waited as Link helped Grantè get the bags onto his saddle before Grante pulled out a bow and gave it to Link. He took it from him and examined it. Before bringing out an arrow and aiming at a tree near the bridge. He let the arrow fly and it nearly stayed on course the entire flight, only starting to dip once it was a few feet away from the tree.

“This will definitely be used often.” Link commented.

“That’s why dad prioritized making the bow over the other equipment, though I have other things he was able to craft with the ramanint parts as well.” Grantè said.

“I’ll take what you’re willing to part with when we reach the next stable.” Link said and easily replaced the bow he had on his back with the new one. Grantè nodded in understanding and mounted his horse before Link walked over to Epona and climbed behind Aryll, she smiled at him and he returned her smile, the fairy was nestled in her hood to keep it from being separated from them. “If we pace ourselves right we’ll be able to make it there by mid afternoon.” Link told them before they started down the path to cross the bridge.

As promised they made it to the stable by midafternoon, passing the defeated guardians with little more then a glance and the remains of the Talus blending in with the boulders nearby. Link admitting to using the ancient arrows he had bought from Robbie to defeat the guardians and assuring Grantè that he had gathered all the salvagable parts. Once they reached the stable and dressed down their horses Link consented to having a meal before entering the village. The shadow cast from Van Medoh drifted past over them and left a chill in the air until the circling creature moved on continuing its single minded rotation above the village.

“So, what’s our plan of attack?” Grantè asked as he collected a bowl of soup Link threw together.

“Head to the city, find out any information we can.” Link said easily as his eyes trailed to Aryll. “And find some warmer clothes if it’s possible. I heard nights out here can get extremely cold.”

“Colder then the dessert you mean?” Paya put in getting him to nod. “And after you gain information?”

“There has to be someone willing to fly me up.” His eyes rose to the sky. “The peak isn’t high enough for me to reach it by paraglider…”

“I’m sure there’s a number of people willing to take you. They can’t feel safe with it circling the village as if preparing for an attack.” Grantè commented.

“Until then however we’re fairly safe here, I’ll let you both know when I plan on heading up.” Link promised.

“What will you do with…” Grantè’s eyes trailed to the youngest of them.

“Paya’s agreed to look after her while I’m out.” Link answered and Paya nodded.

“She’s very well behaved… most of the time.” Paya mused. “It’s a good thing with us traveling like this.” The man nodded and Link finished his food before standing.

“Ready Aryll?” He asked her and she glanced up before nodding eagerly. She bounced to her feet and handed him her bowl for him to wash before lifting her into his arms and waving to the two still at the fire then heading off across the bridge leading to the village. Medo’s screech ripped into the sky as they crossed the bridge leading to the first island getting Aryll to clap her hands to her ears and make a noise of protest. “It’s okay.” He said soothingly without pausing in his step but his eyes went skyward for a moment to watch the Divine Beast.

“Why’d it do that?” She asked with a pout.

“I don’t know.” He admitted. They were quiet as they crossed the remaining bridges. He only felt comfortable letting her down once they reached the stable ground of the village isle. She took his hand once down and followed him towards the staircase. Her eyes wide with awe as they past one of their guards.

They stopped before a statue where Link laid down an offering of some gemstones. She blinked confused. “Why are you doing that?” She wondered and he glanced at her before smiling.

“To pay respect to the Goddesses.” He answered simply and she thought it over to take the last piece of amber he held then put it before the statue herself. She beamed at him and he returned her smile before they continued up the winding staircase. There were homes and shops all built out from the stone pillar they circled, the Rito hung about talking or shopping while their children played in the homes. It was clear that most were tense with the threat circling them but they tried to do their daily business without interruption.

He heard tidbits of conversation as they climbed higher into the village. “-foolish of you to try and approach the damned thing Harth.” A woman said as they past one of the homes, a rito with black feathers was being tended to by a woman with pale green feathers. “What of Molli? Did you even stop to think of what could’ve happened if you hadn’t made it back?” They continued upwords the conversation getting lost in the wind. Finally there were two huts left, one with a light purple rito woman looking out towards the cliffs with a young boy playing and the last the largest Rito roosted. Aryll looked up at him in awe wondering how someone so big could possibly fly while Link introduced himself and spoke with the elder.

“His wife, Saki, will know where to find him.” The elder gestured down to the house closest as their conversation drew to a close.

“Thank you.” Link bowed his head slightly before glancing down at Aryll as she looked around at the man’s possessions. “Ready?” he asked her and she glanced up before nodding and he took her down towards the next hut.

“Pardon me,” the purple Rito intercepted them. “I couldn’t help but overhear… you plan to board Medoh to attempt to appease him?”

“Yes.” Link nodded.

“You’ll find my husband Teba at the flight range just across the lake.” She held her wing out to where he could spot a shrine in the distance. “You can reach it if you leave straight from Revali’s Landing.” She gestured to the platform on the next outcropping. “I know my husband. I know when he sets his mind to something he’ll see it through to the end. But please… Do everything you can to make sure he returns home alive.”

“I will.” Link promised, she nodded and stepped back into her home allowing Link to continue his decent. He glanced towards the landing as they moved to walk past it, and the memory struck without warning. He stumbled and fell to one knee as his mind was transported to a hundred years ago.

“Link?” Aryll asked with panic in her voice, she gripped his sleeve tugging slightly to try and bring him back to the present. He didn’t respond for several moments, his eyes unfocused and unseeing before he blinked then squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and rubbed his face with a hand.

“I’m sorry.” He said to her after seeing the tears in her eyes, his arms wrapped around her and he held her in place for a long moment before standing to carry her so she could continue clinging to him.

“You’re not sick are you?” She asked in a small voice.

“No…” He promised. “It happens sometimes. But I’m alright.” He promised.


	10. Chapter 10

Paya watched the young girl sitting on her bed and talking with her Fairy as Link headed back into the village, the outfit he had gotten for Aryll rested plush upon the the end of her bed waiting for her to get cold enough to wear. Paya tried not to listen to her but the meal she was cooking didn’t take too much of her attention. And the fire she sat at rested close enough to the beds for her to hear every word.

“And when we go back home I’ll ask Uncle Bolson to make you a nice little bed that you can sleep in too.” She was saying as the fairy rested upon her hand. “Hateno is very far away from here, and the house we live in used to be all empty and no one would go near it. It’s not really apart of the village because it’s on a cliff just outside it with a bridge leading towards it and before Link bought it it was small. But I saw them working on the house sometimes when I sat at the flagpole. They added a whole new room to it and a nice stable that Epona and Cloud will like a lot when we go home. And Link has a small farm and apple tree but he hasn’t planned anything yet because he’s not home a lot so I bet there’s a lot of weeds in it now. And there’s a pond that I got to swim in on warm days… I bet it's still filled with rocks from when they fell from the cliff.” She said absently. “Uncle Bolson and Uncle Karson were building Link something else before we left… Link never told me what it was, I wonder if they’ve finished it. Link had to take me away from Hateno because when the rock slide happened my leg got hurt a lot so he took me to the building at the very top of the hill where I met a little girl who was very bossy and strange but she couldn’t have been any older then I am! And then we went to where Paya lives in Ka-ka-ri-ko.” She pronounced the name slowly with a small frown on her lips wondering if she got it right. “And I met Paya and Grandma Impa and they looked after me while Link had to go do something important. I was sad that Link didn’t stay. He always promises to come back but sometimes he’s gone for a long time and it scares me… what if he doesn’t come back? I’ve already lost Mommy… I don’t want to loose Link too. Mister Thadd was nice and always made sure I got dinner but Link made sure I got baths and new clothes and he’s nice and gives me hugs when I ask for them and he doesn’t push me away when I cry and he lets me sleep in bed with him if I have bad dreams and… and if he doesn’t come back I don’t know what will happen to me.”

Paya glanced up as she noticed someone taking the spoon from her fingers and saw Grantè shifting to stir the pot she had been neglecting as she listened to Aryll talking with her Fairy. Glancing more carefully at him she could tell that she was not the only one eavesdropping on the girls conversation.

“Maybe Paya will stay and still be my friend… or maybe I’ll go to live with Grandma Impa… I liked staying with them even if I was sad that Link wasn’t there. Paya was teaching me how to read from her books and Grandma told me stories about heroes and Princesses from a long time ago and I played with Cottla. But one day after I was done playing with Cottla because her sister Koko called her for dinner a Yiga took me away from everybody.” She said seriously. “A Yiga is a very bad man, that’s what Paya told me. And when I woke up I was in a place very very far away from Ka-ka-ri-ku and there were stone walls super high above me and I was in a cage and a very big and mean Yiga was mad but I don’t remember a lot after that. I think I remember Link saving me but sometimes I had bad dreams that the big Yiga killed Link or he killed my mommy or Paya or grandma-” she sniffed tears in her eyes. “But Link promised that the bad Yiga will never hurt me again.” She was quiet for a moment and Paya glanced over to see that she was wiping her eyes with her bedcloth.

“Link told me I was very sick after he saved me, and that he had to fight a mol-duga to get a special ingredient for the medicine they used to help me get better.” Grantè glanced up at Paya in shock and she nodded slightly. “When I was all better Link took me around to see the town and he had to dress like a girl because boys aren’t allowed in Gerudo Town and we brought Riju with us. Riju is a very nice girl who visited a lot when I was sick and she let me borrow her stuffed animals to play with when I wasn’t allowed to leave my bed, and Link says it was her house we stayed in and it was a really big house, much bigger then the one Link has. And when we looked around the town Link bought me these earrings and they were heavy at first because I’ve never had earrings before but I’ve gotten so used to them that I sometimes forget I have them and they bump into my chin when I shake my head like this.” She demonstrated and the amber earrings swayed with the movements. “And it surprises me! But then I remember I have them and the surprise goes away.” Paya smiled as Grantè picked up a bowl to ladle the soup into. “But while we were waiting for my earrings to be ready Riju took me and Link out sand seal surfing and it’s really really fun! Riju was using a shield but Link had gotten a special sled because I was with him and the seals can go really really fast in the sand and if they have a special harness on them you can get them to drag you on a shield or sled and tell them which directions to go like you can with a horse! And we went around the desert very fast and we went through these really big bones, they were really really big! Bigger then the stable even! I’ve never seen any creature that big before it was sooooo big and then we got to eat hydromellon at a really pretty place Riju called the Kara Kara Bazaar and the Hydromelon was so yummy. Link and Riju talked about some Sword and that someone Riju knew knew where to find it and then Riju said something I didn’t hear because my piece of Hydromelon had a bubble of juse and squirted all over me! But Link looked sad and he called her Makeela I think that might be her real name, it’s a pretty name and she’s pretty, but Riju is a nickname that she likes being called. We went back to Gerudo Town soon after that and we stayed for a bit longer, long enough for my skin to stop being red.”

“Should we call her?” Grantè asked hesitantly as he hesitated in making a third bowl.

“Lets… wait for her to finish talking with her Fairy. We shouldn’t interrupt.” Paya answered softly collecting one of the bowls so she could start eating.

“Epona was waiting for us when we reached the canyon stables and Link told me that he had them collect her from Hateno and she traveled with a caravan all the way to meet us and it’s a super long walk but Epona’s super strong! She can walk for a looong time. Link had Epona carry me as he and Paya walked because he said I’d get tired very fast, and without a second horse- we didn’t get Cloud for five whole days later- but without Cloud we had to go very slow because the canyon was sooo long and then when we made it out but we had to cross these bridges to get to the land faaar across from it but there was this big monster in the middle on a large circle of land and Link made Paya get on Epona with me so she could get us across safely while Link distracted the monster and I was really scared because the monster was so big! Really big, but not as big as those bones we traveled through but I was afraid the monster would hurt Link but he didn’t. Link told Paya to wait to cross until she saw lightning and I didn’t know what he meant by that because there wasn’t any rain at all so how could there be lightning? But as Link was distracting the Hi-nox this really big spark of lightning hit him, it was so weird I don’t know how it happened!” She said. “And Paya got us to the other side of its island without it noticing us but after it was done being shocked it swung at Link and knocked him off the island! But Link was able to take out his Par-a-glide-er” She sounded out the word. “And it helped him drift through the air until he landed without getting hurt. But he had to climb a cliff to get back to us, and Paya made him ride on Epona with me the rest of the way to the stable because he was tired. We stayed there for a few days because Link had to find Cloud and bring him to us, and Cloud didn’t have a name yet but I called him Cloud so Link named him Cloud and then- and then we made our way to the stable that Link gave me you at and we stayed there for a few days too because Link said he was waiting for a friend and he left me with Paya so he could do a few things but he didn’t tell me what and then Mister Gran-tay arrived and he started traveling with us but you were there for that so you already know that.” She nodded. “And now we’re here, and that’s everything!” She concluded getting Paya to smile. “But Link said he has something important to do and that he was going to be gone for a little while and I hope he comes back soon… every time he says he has to do something important he comes back hurt but he doesn’t tell anyone. I think it’s because he’s trying to be strong for everyone so they don’t worry about him when there’s a lot of other things to worry about. But I worry, even when he tells me not too I still do.”

“Children really do pick up on more then we realize, don’t they?” Paya said softly.

“Perhaps not in the same way we do, but even still…” Grantè agreed. “Perhaps you should return to teaching her to write, so that she can keep a diary?” He offered. “I know writing things in a journal helps me when I need to revisit things, and it may seem silly starting her so young… but I believe it will benefit her quite a lot.”

Paya nodded. “Tomorrow,” she agreed then turned towards the stable. “Aryll, dinner’s ready.” She called to her and the girl looked up before crawling off her bed and coming to join them at the fireside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and supporting this story, we've still got a ways to go but I appreciate all your comments, kudos and for staying to read. I hope you enjoy it as I've enjoyed writing it.  
> I know my grammar isn't perfect and there's probably spelling mistakes and my own run on sentences from writing how I think instead of using a structured format or whatever but the fact that you all come back to continue this story with me honestly makes me feel happy.  
> So Thank you.  
> If my posting scheduled remains the same we've still got a few weeks before we conclude this chapter of Arylls' childhood.  
> <3 Sammiec3


	11. Chapter 11

The cry of Van Medoh woke her early the next morning. The sun had only just touched the horizon as she stumbled out of her bed and to the door to look into the sky. In the faint light of morning, still shrouded in the predawn gloom the glowing shield surrounding the Divine beast was glowing brightly, as were the explosions rocking against it. Aryll rubbed her eye tiredly as her Fairy drifted over and rested lazily on top of her head. She couldn’t really see anything outside the explosions that occasionally struck against the glowing bird, but one of the stablehands pulled out a spyglass and looked towards the fight.

“Are those Rito attempting to strike it down again?” A stable girl yawned as she fixed gloves onto her hands.

“I only see one Rito, that pure white one, what was his name? Teba?” The man with the spyglass answered. “There’s someone else up there with him but it’s not a Rito.”

“A Hylian?” She wondered. “So he’s… what? Riding on his back?”

“No, he’s got some sort of cloth he’s using to sail with.” The man answered and a moment later, after a fourth explosion the glowing that surrounded the Divine Beast faded. “It looks like… the Hylian is going to board Medoh. Yes he and Teba are parting ways.”

“What, after all this, he’s just leaving a Hylian to do all the work?” The girl demanded then shook her head and went off to start her chores. Aryll stared up at the Divine Beast. A Hylian with a sailcloth… Link said he had something important to do. Her eyes widened in shock. Link was up there.

“Fae…” She whispered to her Fairy. “He’s going to be okay right? He’s going to come down and he’s not going to be hurt?” She asked in a small voice, her hands clutching at the pole supporting the cloth near the door.

Paya found her there almost an hour later her hands clammy and cold from not moving and tears in her eyes as she turned to her. “Link’s up there… isn’t he?” She asked pointing to Medoh.

“Yes.” Paya said softly. “He’ll be alright Aryll, he’s done this before. I promise he’ll come back. Come inside and let’s get you into these warm clothes, it’s a bit cold out isn’t it?” She took her hands and led her back towards the beds to help her get dressed for the day.

Very little could keep Aryll from watching Vah Medoh all morning, she watched as the bird tilted this way and that reacting to some signal she couldn’t see, each time it made to move a caw echoing across the hills. Little else changed until around noon when Paya and Grantè convinced Aryll to sit and eat some food. Medoh moved out in an arch away from his former prowl in the air then turned back towards the Rito village, to perch himself upon the highest point, his wings spread wide and beak directing itself towards the center of Hyrule where a red light started to streak across the sky. Paya seemed to relax when seeing that. “Medoh’s back under our control.” She said thoughtfully.

“Link did his job then.” Grantè agreed amused but the words did little to calm Aryll. She looked towards the village waiting for him to return to them.

An hour past. Then two and there was no sign of Link. It wasn’t until the fluttering of wings met their ears and a purple rito woman landed at the stables that they received any news. “I’m looking for someone named Aryll?” She asked hesitantly and Aryll jumped up. Paya put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from running over.

“Why?” She asked cautiously.

“Link is asking for her.” The woman answered and Paya’s hand was no longer enough to keep her back.

“Is he okay?” She asked. “Why hasn’t he come back yet?”

“He’s… It’ll be best for you to see.” She answered and knelt so she could climb onto her back. “I’ll take you straight up to him.”

“Aryll wait-” Paya caught her before she could jump onto the Rito’s back.

“I promise I’ll take her straight up to Link.” She said. “My name is Saki, my husband Teba was with Link when they took down Medoh’s defences. We live in the second highest roost, and you’ll be able to find Link, as well as Aryll in the village Inn.” Paya hesitated for a moment more before letting Aryll climb onto Saki’s back. She stood. “I expect that we’ll see you soon.” She said before taking into the air and bringing her straight to the lower village where the Inn resided. She let Aryll down and the girl ran into the inn her eyes searching until she found him on a bed that several people were working around.

“Link!” She rushed over to the bed but a Hylian woman kept her from getting too close as a thin willowy man worked over him. His shirt had been ripped through and singed while a gash across his chest hosted a nasty looking burn. It was clear he was in a lot of pain and when he heard her voice he tried to sit up bit a Rito man with black feathers forced him so stay down.

“They’ll be none of that until we get this wound covered properly.” He said firmly.

“Which can’t happen until I get the materials for burn medication.” The Hylian said in a nervous voice. From Aryll’s hood her fairy companion fluttered free and hovered for a moment before drifting towards Link gaining everyone’s attention. “Is that… a fairy?” He asked.

“I’ve heard rumors that we have a Fairy Fountain just south of here.” The black winged Rito commented as they watched the fairy hover over Link’s wound, weaving from side to side as if stitching it back together as it left a trail of dust in its wake. As the dust settled into his skin the burns began to heal at a rapid pace leaving nothing more then a scar. Link’s breathing evened out as the pain left him and he relaxed slumping into the bed as the little Fairy drifted tiredly back over to Aryll. 

“Thank you Fae,” She whispered with tears in her eyes, the fairy bobbed in the air before drifting back into her hood as the woman released her and she hurried to Link’s bedside, crawling up in the bed with him.

“Aryll,” Link murmured quietly as she curled against his side clutching at the ruins of his shirt. She sniffed a little and held him closer. “‘M sorry for making you worry.”

“You stopped the bird from hurting people.” She said in a little voice.

“Yes.” He agreed. “Medoh won’t attack any more Rito as they’re flying now.”

“What hurt you?” She asked.

“A guardian… it got one last shot in before I defeated it.”

“You’ll be okay right?” There was a tremble in her voice that had him holding her closer.

“I’m not going to leave you.” He reminded her with a promise as she held him closer and buried her face in his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

They remained with the Rito for three days after that, Link took it easy for the most part, not wanting to worry Aryll or Paya further. On the third day Link noticed that Aryll was upset, and he sat with her on the bed they had been sharing for their stay. He spotted the fairy in her hands, her wings were drooping, and she didn’t seem to be glowing as brightly as before. “What’s wrong?” He asked softly.

“I think Fae’s sick.” She answered after looking up at him. “She’s been like this since she helped you.” She added sadly and he wrapped an arm around her and hummed thoughtfully.

“I may know someone who could help.” He offered kindly. “Why don’t we put Fae in a jar so we don’t lose her while I take you there?”

“Are we going to be turning blue?” She asked and he chuckled.

“Yes, we’ll be turning blue.” He agreed and she nodded. He brought out the jar for her and Fae went in without question then Link wrapped a cloth over the top of it before helping her to her feet. “We’ll need to tell Paya and Grantè where we’re going first.” He said and she nodded before taking his hand and they walked out of the Village and to the stable where the two had been staying.

Paya moved to give Aryll a hug as soon as they were in range and looked up to Link. “Better?”

“Much.” He nodded with a small smile before looking to the two. “I’m going to take Aryll to one of the Fairy Fountains so we can help Fae back to health.” He explained.

“Oh? Which one?” Grantè asked as his eyes drifted to the jar in the girls hand.

“I was thinking the one near Kakariko.” He admitted. “That way I can update Impa while I’m there. After I’d like to head to the Minish Woods… you said there was a stable there?” Grantè nodded. “You three can stay there while I search for the sword. Would it be too much to ask if you get the horses down to the Tabantha Stable? We’ll meet you there.”

“Alright.” Paya agreed and got to her feet, Grantè followed suit. “How long do you think you’ll be?”

“We’ll probably make it to the stables before you two, I don’t plan to stay in Kakariko for long.” Link admitted and Paya nodded in understanding.

“We’ll see you this evening then.” Grantè said and Link nodded before taking Aryll a bit away from the stables. He lifted her into his arms with ease before taking out his Sheikah slate and teleporting them to the Ta’loh Naeg Shrine. They landed upon the hill leading into the village and Aryll looked upon the houses she hadn’t seen in what felt like quite a long time. Link took her through a path away from the village and into the trees and for a while there was nothing but the sound of the birds flying around them before they reached a clearing with a large blossoming flower that had a pool in the center. There were other fairies here, drifting around the petals and as Link approached a large woman with glittering clothing pulled herself up from the water.

“You’ve returned boy.” She said in a pleased tone, “and all my sisters have regained their powers, do I have you to thank for that?”

“Yes, though Tera seemed a little… greedy.” He commented getting Cotera to smile amused, her eyes drifted to the young girl in his arms as she looked up shyly at the woman.

“And who is this?”

“This is Aryll.” Link introduced and she waved a little but kept her hands clutched tightly around the jar her friend was currently in. “When we were in the west I found Kaysa’s home and discovered one of the sprites floating around. I brought the sprite back with me for Aryll to have a companion but I had gotten injured and it healed my wounds.”

“Ah,” Cortera nodded in understanding. “The little one has become tired hasn’t she? May I see her?” Aryll carefully took the cloth from the jar and a moment later the small fairy drifted free and over to her larger kin. “Our children have the power to heal most wounds and even save one from death, but after they use their powers they must return to our springs in order to recover. I am surprised she hadn’t gone straight back to Kaysa’s spring, she must care very deeply for your little one.” She lowered the sprite to the water where it rested for a time.

“Is there another way, if this happens again?”

“I can allow you to take some of the water from my spring, but it is only for the young one to use.” Cortera said firmly. “But as for a more permanent solution, if she wishes to remain with your little one… yes, I do think my sisters will agree.” She dipped a hand into her water and after a moment it came out with a small bulb. “Take this to each of my sisters and they will all put some of their magic into it, then after find somewhere safe for it to be planted.” Link held out his hands and she placed it in them. The bulb hummed slightly in his palms and he carefully stored it in his bag before taking the jar from Aryll and collecting some of the spring water as Fae floated up returned to her full health.

“Thank you Cortera.” Link said smiling at her.

“You’re very welcome boy.” She responded.

“Thank you.” Aryll said as she held her hands out for Fae to land in them, a beaming smile on her lips.

“Take good care of her.” The fairy said before disappearing back into the depths of her fountain. Fae moved to be on her shoulder as Link courked the jar and stored it away then lifted the girl into his arms again before heading down to the village.

“I wondered when you would return.” Impa greeted with a smile as Link walked in, he set Aryll down and she ran over to give Impa a hug that she returned with a chuckle. “I’m glad to see you safe once again Aryll.” She mused as Link walked over before sitting before her. “Tell me of your journey.” It took some time to relate their travels, he didn’t hold back the details for Aryll’s sake, knowing that she understood most, if not all of it. Once he finished Impa nodded slowly. “You have come far since first arriving here, alone and memoryless. I can feel the spirits of the Champions with  you, they are overjoyed that you have set out to finish what was started one hundred years ago.” Link reached up to grip his shirt over his chest and closed his eyes for a moment before looking back up to her.

“I haven’t been able to reclaim all the memories she left for me yet. And I fear that Ganon only grows strong-”

“She will understand dear boy.” Impa promised. “And once you have rescued her, I have no doubt in my mind she will work with you to collect those last remaining memories.”

“Wouldn’t… rebuilding be our first priority once she’s free?” He asked hesitantly and Impa smiled to herself.

“In time you will rebuild.” She answered. “But you are still young, nearly 18 by this point I imagine.” Link’s expression drew a blank with shock getting a chuckle from the woman. “You were only seventeen when you fell in defence of the Princess dear boy.”

“You never told me…” He commented in a quiet voice as Aryll moved to crawl onto his lap, he wrapped his arms around her without thought getting Impa to smile at the image.

“You already knew you were young when you fell. Giving yourself a number to that would not have made things easier.” Impa said softly and he bowed his head in acceptance.

“When…?”

“You once told me that you were born in late fall, you said your mother told you that snow had just started to sprinkle across your village the day you were born.” She answered.

“Do you know where?” He asked but Impa shook her head.

“You spoke little of it with me, I am sure the Princess will know more. You shaired much with her in your journeys together.” He sighed a little but nodded. “Now, tell me of my granddaughter, she is doing well I presume?”

“Yes. She’s grown much since we started traveling together. I have yet to see her take to combat but that’s a good thing I believe.” Link responded getting Impa to chuckle.

“She knows the techniques past down amongst us. But yes, that she has not had need to draw a blade is good. Tell me, where do you plan for her and Aryll to remain while you storm the castle?”

“The northern part of the Hylia Fields, and the remains of Castle Town are swarmed with Guardians.” Link recalled slowly. “There is a stable in the Minish woods they could remain at, and I could enter the castle by crossing the moat but I would not be able to easily return to them the same way. There are two other stables along the Hylia River, I believe either of them would be the best locations. They’ll have shelter, and beds, and I’ll leave Paya enough to pay for their stay for as long as they need. And it isn’t hard to collect resources or to buy meals at the stables.”

“Would returning them to a town not be the safest?”

“I…” He closed his eyes for a moment and held Aryll close to him. “I can’t bring myself to leave her far from where I am…” He responded truthfully, his eyes flickering up to Impa with an apology in them. “Not after… there’s a part of me that needs to know she’s safe and near, even if I’m close to danger.” Impa nodded.

“In that case, I hope you finish your travels soon. I imagine you’d like to return to your home for the sense of comfort it offers.”

“I would like to return, to see Bolson and Karson again… but I imagine sooner then we know that house will be just as abandoned as it was before I bought it.” He admitted.

“Or perhaps, it will become a place for you to return too, to get away from the busy life you’ll sure lead.” She suggested and Link smiled. “Go forth young Hero, my friend. You have nearly completed this journey.”


	13. Chapter 13

After reuniting with Paya and Grantè they headed north to the Serenne Stables then after resting for an evening Grantè led them west. “Hold up,” Link said as he looked south towards a lone tree. “There’s something…” the two didn’t question him as he turned Epona and headed off towards it, once there he dismounted, spotting a lone Silent Princess as mounted the hill.

“Link?” Grantè asked uncertainty watching him kneel before the flower and brush his fingers across the petals.

“I’ve… been here before.” Link murmured as the others dismounted and Paya helped Aryll down.

“Really, you didn’t have the shrine activated, I saw you do that last night.” Grantè countered.

“Not… not recently.” He responded as the memory of laughter and a warm sunny day came to him. He had been here… with the Princess. Aryll moved to sit next to him looking curiously at the flower.

“It’s pretty.” She told him as Fae drifted along to rest upon a petal. The others stepped closer and Paya could see that his eyes were a hundred years away. She had seen that look a few times before.

“It’s called the Silent Princess.” He told her. “It’s a rare flower… It was Zelda’s…” His voice trailed off and Aryll looked up at him before looking back to the flower then starting to move. She took his pouch and from it pulled out an emptied jar.

“Then you’ll have to give it to her when you see her again.” She told him simply and he smiled, his eyes returning to the present and he helped her carefully dig up the flower and its roots and nestle it into the jar. He used water from his waterskin to moisten the earth they packed into it, then carefully wrapped a cloth over the top and around the stem. He didn’t return it to his pouch, instead letting Aryll carry the jar. Grantè looked puzzled about the entire moment but Paya smiled and helped to get Aryll back onto the saddle as they returned to the horses and ventured forwards.

The detour made the journey longer then originally planned, but they arrived in the Minish woods by dusk and found the Woodland Stable before it got too dark. After Aryll was asleep Link sat on the bed with the girl’s head on top of his leg and Fae resting upon her head in turn. He was looking at the flower she had placed upon the bedside table, Paya sitting on her own bed while facing him and Grantè in the next bed over reading a book by candlelight. “What did you remember?” Paya asked him and his eyes moved from the flower to the girl.

“A moment of calm,” he answered softly. “We rested there while traveling… and she was documenting the plant life.” He smiled a little as he remembered. “It was so easy to move forwards with only our duty to follow…”

“And moments like that were rare.” Paya said gently, he nodded.

“I still find it hard to wrap my head around it, you were alive a hundred years ago before the fall.” Grantè spoke getting the both of them to look at him. “I mean you don’t look older then twenty.” He moved to join Paya, sitting on the side of her bed for an easier time talking. “What was it like back then?”

“I don’t remember much.” Link answered turning his eyes back to the flower.

“I know… I was a knight for the castle before I became the Princess’s guard. From what I’ve been told… I was chosen to be the Hylian champion years before that even, I found the sword when I was young. I don’t know how I became her guard… or how I came to possess the sword or how I fell. The kingdom was more alive… less sheltered from the small glimpses I’ve reclaimed.”

“What can you remember?”

“Traveling mostly. I have some disconnected memories of the champions, or with the Princess. Mostly it’s just feelings, different places bring different feelings or a sense of familiarity.  I know Impa, Paruh and Robbie hope that I’ll be able to regain everything but… I don’t think I want too. Losing my memory… even if it’s made things difficult at times, in reality it’s a blessing. The world I had lived in a hundred years ago doesn’t exist anymore. And there’s nothing we can do to bring it back.” They were all quiet for a few minutes. “I’d be too distracted trying to discover the fate of all those that I had known.”

“And your family.” Paya finished quietly and he nodded his eyes trailing down to Aryll, his fingers stroking her hair as she slept peacefully, Fae’s wings fluttering for a moment before resettling in her place.

“Perhaps, after I confront Ganon… I’ll be able to spend some time searching for what was lost to me, Impa said that the Princess would want to do all she could to help.”

Link was gone before any of them woke the next morning, Aryll was quiet as she ate her breakfast and she carried the flower with her everywhere she went to make sure no harm came to it. It wasn’t uncommon to see her walking around with the flower in her hands talking to both it and Fae, or sitting with the Stable’s retriever as she stroked its fur. A day past, then two with them waiting for Link’s return. Paya and Grantè never spoke of his absence while she was within earshot but it was easy to tell when she was looking for Link, her eyes would flitter about the trees as if hoping he’d walk through pulling his hood away from his face with a deer or a boar over his shoulders as he had done often while they traveled or even back in Hateno.

It was a full week later before he returned looking tired but unharmed, a new sword resting on his back and a tired smile on his lips as Aryll ran over to him throwing her arms around him as he bent to her level and easily lifted her into his arms. “Welcome back!” She said and he smiled before kissing her forehead.

“Is there anything left of dinner?” He wondered and she shook her head.

“Grantè ate it all.” She claimed as he carried her back towards the entrance of the inn. He chuckled at that.

“I’ll just have to make a quick meal then.” He said thoughtfully.

“Welcome back Link.” Paya greeted after spotting them, Grantè looked up from his current project. “Did you find it?”

“I did.” He nodded. “Tomorrow… we’ll head south.” He told them.

“Wetland Stable or Riverside?” Grantè wondered.

“Wetland I think, it’s closer to…” His voice trailed off and Grantè nodded.

“Just a few more days then.” Grantè mused quietly. Paya said nothing  and they didn’t speak anymore of it that night. The next day they ventured south taking the safer path through the Crenel hills down to the stables and following the usual routine of unloading their mounts. Link didn’t immediately set off as the others thought he would’ve. Instead he stayed at the stable with them, spending the days playing with Aryll until she was too tired to stay awake.

“If these are her last memories of me,” Link started when Paya asked about it. “I want them to be happy. I always leave while she’s asleep, so she would never have to remember me walking away to never return. I don’t want that to be her last memory of me, there’s enough sad memories between us. So instead, on the dawn of a fight that risks everything… If I succeed in my duty but fall in the act. She’ll have these last moments of joy to remember me by.”


	14. Chapter 14

He left in the dead of night without letting any of them know he intended to storm the castle, he took only the Master Sword, a shield, his ancient bow and all of his arrows leaving his pouch resting next to Aryll. He took Epona from the stables and saddled her up before heading off towards the castle.

In the quiet hours before dawn a thunderous scream of rage echoed across the hills waking Aryll with a start. She felt around in the bed and found the small bag before really waking up her fingers clutching at the cloth between her fingers. She looked around and saw that Paya had been startled awake while Grantè was pushing himself up tiredly. “What the hell is that?” The voice made her turn to see several of the stablehands at the doors and she slid out of her bed, not bothering with shoes or getting properly dressed as she stumbled out towards the door and made her way up a hill next to the shrine, ignoring Paya calling after her.

The beast was the largest thing she had ever seen, larger then the bones in the dessert they had once sled under. His monstrous form swirled toxicly with the purple and black malace while she could see a lone rider upon a horse circling into sight. “Aryll! You’ll catch a cold-” Paya’s voice reached her as the young Shikah came up the hill then froze at the sight before her. Aryll’s eyes were watering as she looked up at the woman.

“That’s Link… isn’t it?” She asked and Paya knelt next to her to wrap her arms around her, knowing that it’d be a fight if she moved to bring her away. Fay fluttered down to brush against her cheek as they both watched the rider racing around the beast shooting arrows of pure light at it’s stomach. Aryll winced as the beast’s roar echoed out to them then it bowed its head as if to charge and the earth erupted in front of it.

The battle seemed to take ages, and everyone joined them to watch from the sidelines, the only signs of Link’s continued survival were the arrows shot at the beast. Then the beast went still as a light separated from it, it’s form collapsing and turning to smoke. They watched as the bodiless mist rose high into the air before redirecting itself down towards the earth where it clashed with a burst of light that grew larger and larger until the beast was concealed inside of it. Then the orb of light shrank into nonexistence.

The memory of the light and the sun breaking over the horizon blinded her and she couldn’t see the rider or anything on the field. Her fingers clutched tighter to the bag as she stared out towards the hills trying to find him, the conversations bubbling around her were excitable but nothing could get her to move from her place upon the rock. “Aryll, come inside, it’s cold.” Paya said gently but she shook her head. “Please? At least to get dressed, then you can come right back.”

“No!” She responded stubbornly, she could see Epona now, her rider absent from her back and tears pricked Aryll’s eyes. The memory of loneliness that stayed with her after her mother’s death seeping into her mind, the days traveling with Link and Paya, the short time at their home in Hateno and Gerudo with Riju. The longing for a the family Link had given her, her heart ached as tears fell down her cheeks. She was going to be alone again.

Through her tears she could see movement, someone was climbing upon Epona’s back and a second body joined them.

He was alive.

And the sound of Epona’s whinny echoed in the silence of the field as she started racing towards the stable.

She was running towards him before he dismounted, stumbling over loose rocks and twigs, Fae fluttering in attempt to keep up with her. His boots hit the ground and he caught her as she jumped into his arms, not caring that he had new cuts or his clothes had been torn quite badly. The fairy landing on her head after she caught up as Link supported her with ease. “I’m home,” he promised her and kissed the side of her head before turning to Epona. With one arm supporting Aryll he offered the other to Zelda and she took it before sliding down beside him.

“I saw glimpses of her as I watched you but it’s much different seeing her like this.” Zelda commented softly as Link returned his arm to wrap around Aryll.

“We saw the entire battle from here.” Paya’s voice reached them. “She refused to move until she was sure you were returning.”

“You’re going to catch a cold Aryll.” Link told her softly. “I promised that I would always return didn’t I?” She nodded and rubbed her eye and he smiled before looking at Zelda. “Come inside Princess, we both could do with some rest.” She followed him into the stable with Paya bringing up the rear, and paid for four beds before retiring to them. Link took the bag from Aryll as she curled against his chest and pulled out some of his clothes, a pair of pants, and the blue Champions tunic that belonged to him many years ago. He offered them to Zelda to change into and she thanked him before going to do so while he got Aryll dressed for the day, then changed himself. 

“Is she the one you’re giving the flower too?” Aryll asked as he settled in the bed, she crawled onto his lap and sat facing away from him so he could brush her hair and put it in the pigtails.

“Yes.” He smiled. “Do you want to give it to her?” She looked over to the flower resting in the jar beside their bed.

“What if she doesn’t like it because I give it to her?” She asked in a small voice and he smiled, fixing half of her hair into a pigtail, then mimicking that with the other half.

“She’ll like it no matter who gives it to her.” He promised when he finished. She reached over and picked up the flower, petting a petal slightly as she held it in her lap.

“They’re a bit big- but as their yours that’s expected.” Zelda said as she returned, the pants held up with a belt tied at her waist and the tunic over large looking to be a dress on her small frame. “Thank you Link.” Link flushed as he looked at her but his gaze dropped to Aryll crawled off his lap and then shyly held out the jar to Zelda. “For me?” Zelda asked in surprise and Aryll nodded. “Thank you,” she took the jar from her fingers and lifted the Silent Princess to her face. “The Silent Princess is my favorite flower, I’m glad it still lives on after all this time.”

“Link said you’d like it a lot.” She admitted.

“Thank you.” Zelda smiled at her and Aryll smiled back before rejoining Link on the bed. Zelda took a seat upon the bed next to them her gaze upon the flower given to her. “What’s your name?” She asked when she looked up. Aryll blushed and curled into Link’s chest.

“Aryll. What’s your name?”

“You can call me Zelda.” The Princess responded kindly. “Aryll,” She hummed the name and Link could see the name meant something to her, but he didn’t ask.

“We should get some rest Princess.” Link said to her and she nodded absently.

“Where are we going next?” Aryll asked Link as he shifted to be laying with her.

“We’re going home.” He told her softly and a small smile came to her lips.

“Home.” She agreed happily.


	15. Chapter 15

There was no rush while they traveled now, no need to move as quickly as they could. They headed to Kakariko first where Impa and Zelda’s reunion brought tears to both of their eyes while Link and Paya cooked a dinner with enough food for the entire town. But the party that departed from Kakariko was much smaller, just the three of them returning to Hetano. Grantè parting with them to head north and see his parents before striking out on his own, while Paya remaining with her grandmother and promising to visit soon. Aryll was sad to see her depart from them, she had been with them for so long but she understood that Paya wanted time with her grandmother.

The journey to Hetano took only a few days with Zelda riding on the proud back of Cloud and Link bringing Aryll on Epona. The village was a welcoming sight, and they were alite with conversation as word of the battle in the Hyrule fields had spread to even them. “Link! Aryll!” The voice of Karson called out to them as they past the oddly placed homes, he was on the balcony of his. “Welcome back!”

“Karson!” Aryll giggled as she waved to him as Link held up a hand of greeting. “We’re home!” Link chuckled but continued across the bridge before dismounting then leading Epona and Cloud back to the stables. The debris from the earthquake had been cleared up, and in the tree next to the pond a new small house had been built for Aryll to play in. Link smiled as she ran off to investigate. “Stay in the yard Aryll.” He called to her.

“Okay!” His smile remained as he helped Zelda down from Cloud and undressed the horses.

“It’s very peaceful here.” She noted. “You’re quite removed from the village.”

“I… like it like this.” He admitted.

“Well, you’ve never been one to mingle in crowds.” She mused easily and he gave a small smile before leading her inside.

“We can visit the tailor and have some clothes made for you.” He offered after unpacking his bag and starting to organize everything, he didn’t notice that she hadn’t moved from the door, her hand resting upon the wall as she looked around.

“Link?” She asked hesitantly and for some reason he didn’t want to look up at her.

“You can stay in the private bedroom, I can have another room added or another bed built it won’t cost too much-”

“Link.” He slowly raised his eyes and could see the sympathy in hers. “Do you know who lived here before you?” She wondered.

“They… they told me the house was abandoned.” He answered uncertainty, he couldn’t hold her gaze, his fingers fumbling with some of his clothes he had collected over his journey.

“It was your father's home Link.” She said gently and the cloth slipped from his fingers. “This is the house you were raised in.” Her voice was soft and she slowly walked over to him, her hands reaching up to cup his cheeks and wipe the few tears that had fallen from them before she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him. “I’m sorry Link.” She whispered and the damn broke, his arms wrapped around her waist as he fell into one of the chairs, her small body landing on his lap as she held him closer. He cried silently against her allowing her to offer the comfort he had been missing for months.

He had a family in Aryll, close friends in Paya, Grantè, Bolson and Karson. A link to his lost past in Impa who had aided him much over these last months. But none of them could truly understand what he’s been through, and would still go through. The trauma of battle, the fear of losing his daughter again, the hopelessness of being thrown into a world of nothing. And the feeling of loss. He had lost so much in his travels. He had been forced to sacrifice pieces of himself to follow the road he had been put upon. Not even Zelda could truly understand everything that’s happened to him, she has lost just as much as he has. Her family, her friends… her entire kingdom had fallen and she witnessed it all, remembered every moment of it. But they were all they had of the world they had been born into.

“Let it all out, you need not hold it in any longer.” She whispered to him and for an undefined moment in time, she was his pillar, the only thing holding his head above the water. Her fingers slipped through his hair knocking loose the ponytail it was kept in. He gripped the back of her tunic tighter as he allowed himself to grieve for the first time since awakening in the Shrine of Resurrection.

He didn’t know how long he had sat there with her but eventually Aryll’s laughter from outside helped him regain control. He loosened his grip on her and she pulled back slightly, her emerald eyes searching for something in his then she leaned forwards and pressed her forehead to his and his eyes drifted closed, there was no noise aside from Aryll’s playing in the yard.

Had there been romance between them? He didn’t remember, his limited memory was so frustrating at times like now. Was she expecting more? Or was he just interpreting this the wrong way. He knew that had been close, he also knew that she had despised him at first but something changed her and they became friends. He wanted to ask but he felt that it may be too much for her to do that right then. She was staying strong for him in this moment, her moment to grieve would come later. Would she allow him to offer the same support she gave him now?

“My… parents?” He asked his voice was slightly hoarse and barely broke above a whisper. “What were they like?” She didn’t answer right away, and he was afraid to open his eyes and see her expression. She moved, the loss of her forehead against his left a chill against his skin but a moment later she felt her fingers brushing away stray tears from his cheeks.

“I didn’t know them well.” She admitted. “I knew your father a little better then your mother, he was a knight of the Royal Guard and worked directly under my father. He lived by his duty. The only time I had seen him out of uniform was when I met your mother.” She was quiet for a moment and he slowly opened his eyes to look at her. “You brought me here to meet your sister after she had been born.”

“Sister…?” He whispered and she nodded slowly.

“It was a few months before the calamity attacked. I had been in an argument with my father a few days before you asked for a few days of leave… I insisted you take me with you so we traveled here. Your mother was overjoyed to see you, and your father mocked you for bringing work home with you.” She smiled at the memory. “She chastised him for that, as he did the same. But they invited me into your home. She was only a few days old… it was so rare to see you smile but when you held her for the first time…” She fell silent, lost in memories of the past. He didn’t immediately call her back, his eyes taking in her small smile on her lips, the faint pink that adorned her cheeks.

“Princess?” Her eyes refocused and she looked down embarrassed.

“Her name was Aryll.” She told him and a shocked breath left him.

“Oh…” It could be just a coincidence, the name could’ve just been chosen because her mother, Thosia, had liked it. But he didn’t think so. Aryll could be his grandniece. The granddaughter of a sister he didn’t know he had, named for her. Hadn’t he been told a handful of times that she looked quite a lot like him? Makeela was going to be overjoyed when he told her.

“Do you know if…?” Zelda’s voice reclaimed him and he shook his head.

“I knew of her mother but no more then that.” He answered honestly. “The villagers may know more.”

“Do you want to know?” She questioned. Did he? Would it change how he saw his Aryll? No… he didn’t think it would. She is his daughter first before anything else, true that she had yet to call him dad but Aryll had never known a father. She was sure that his name was the same as calling him dad in her mind.

“I… I’m not sure.” He admitted and she nodded in understanding.

“Uncle Bolson! Uncle Karson! Look at my tree house!” The excited shout of Aryll’s voice got Zelda to move in surprise and suddenly she couldn’t get off his lap fast enough. He lowered his arms as the flush raised to her cheeks and she stood to be just a few paces away

“I’m sorry- I didn’t mean too- I was just-”

“Princess,” He said cutting her off before she could truly get started. “Thank you.” Her eyes met his for a moment and she smiled a little.

“Call me Zelda, please.” She told him getting his own cheeks to redden. “As of a hundred years ago, there is no kingdom for a Princess to lay claim too.”

“I will… try.” He said slowly and she smiled. “I make no promises.” He added as the door opened to reveal the faces of two men he had befriended so long ago.


	16. Chapter 16

Bolson brought dinner, which Link found odd. Though glancing at Karson he figured that the boy must’ve been the reason why and left it at that. Link cleaned up the table and Aryll got the plates out to set it before resetting the table as she realized there was one extra person, as Link returned from his room he noticed that his seat had two plates at it and he smiled and shook his head before helping the boys dish out the food and preparing Aryll’s plate for her. She waited for him to sit before crawling onto his lap so Zelda could have her usual spot. “Looks like I’ll need to craft you a new chair.” Bolson mused.

“Perhaps two, incase any of the companions I made while traveling decide to stop by as well.” Link suggested and the man nodded in agreement.

“Yes, that’s fair, I would hate have to miss out on your cooking each week only because there’s no room at the table.” Bolson said dramatically as he poured four glasses of wine while Karson got Aryll a cup of milk. “Now, introduce me to your new friends and tell me where you two have been. It’s been ages.”

“This is Zelda,” He introduced. “Zelda these are Bolson and Karson of Bolson Construction.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Zelda said kindly taking her glass with a small thanks.

“The pleasure is all ours.” Bolson said easily. Link smiled. “And your other friend?” he gestured to the fairy resting upon Aryll’s head.

“This is Fae!” Aryll told him. “Link found her for me! She’s my best friend!”

“And she looks very cute with you.” Karson praised her getting her to beam at him.

“Now where have you been?” Bolson wondered and Aryll jumped into the story, Link let her speak and the boys were a good audience, reacting properly at the right moments praising her or teasingly chiding Link for something. Even Zelda seemed to get absorbed in her storytelling.

Link made sure she ate during pauses in her story.

“And then Saki flew me all the way to the Rito Village, and flyings so much fun! Almost as fun as sledding with the Seals!” She told them. “But when I got to Link he was badly hurt and they wouldn’t let me go near him.”

“How badly?” Bolson asked skeptically.

“He had a huge burn across his chest and his clothes were all torn up and it looked like it hurt lots.” Aryll said before Link coaxed some more food into her.

“Link,” Bolson gave him a look and Link raised his eyebrow.

“What? I’m fine.” He commented.

“What, in the goddesses names, were you doing that caused you to get such an injury? And how are you not still tied to a bed? Burns take weeks to heal properly.”

“I’m curious about that too.” Zelda admitted and Karson nodded. He looked between the three of them.

“I was freeing Medoh from Ganon’s control.” He commented and understanding lit in Zelda’s eyes but the boys didn’t seem to get it. Link sighed. “If you ever travel to Rito Village, you’ll find a Divine Beast perched atop them.” He told the two. “It was corrupted by the same taint that surrounded the castle, I defeated the monster laying within causing the taint to rest there.” He explained patiently.

“Was it like the one in the field?” Aryll asked looking up at him.

“No, it was smaller, much smaller.” He told her, “finish your rice please.” She went back to eating.

“And how did you get burned?” Karson wondered.

“It shot lasers out of something on its arms like the Guardians do.” Link answered. “It got off one last shot as I defeated it, but it’s not as bad as she made it out to be. It was just a surface wound.”

“That doesn’t explain how you healed so fast.” Bolson commented.

“Fae healed him.” Aryll said eagerly and Link nodded.

“Little fairies like this one here can heal wounds. But I learned my lesson and didn’t allow myself to be taken off guard like that again, so she hasn’t had cause to heal me since.” Link commented as Bolson shook his head.

“I’m assuming that you are also responsible for the cleansing of the other three divine beasts?” He assumed, we may be an isolated village but word reaches even us you know.

“I took care of Ruta first,” he gestured towards the Zora Domain. “She was causing an endless plight of rain to fall upon the Zora Domain. Then I traveled to Death Mountain after bringing Aryll to Kakariko, I’m sure you remember my plans.” He commented and Bolson nodded. “Rudania was the cause of all the earthquakes that had been happening around that time. From there I traveled to Akkala to find a research companion of Purah, and I checked in with Hudson, he’s decided to build a town from the ground up.” Bolson nodded proudly. “After, I returned to Kakariko to collect Aryll and return her home.”

“But your plans changed.” Karson noted.

“She had been kidnapped.” Link responded quietly, he heard Zelda’s faint gasp. “A group that calls themselves the Yiga had taken her to use as bait to lure me to them. They were attempting to stop my progress in freeing the Divine Beasts, and destroying the cause of their corruption. Their hideout is in Karusa Valley just off of the Gerudo Desert, I traveled with the Shikah woman who I asked to watch Aryll, to Gerudo Town in hopes of finding information on them, and-” he coughed a little a faint blush on his cheeks. “I found a way into the city, as men aren’t allowed within the walls. And their chief assisted me, as long as I recovered a stolen heirloom the Yiga had taken from them. It wasn’t hard to retrieve. And their leader was… easily disposed of… he fell to his own arrogance. I brought Aryll back to Gerudo Town and we remained there for a time so she could recover. I didn’t feel comfortable having her far from me after that, I’m sure you could imagine why.”

“No safer place then within sight of a Master Swordsmen.” Bolson commented.

“While she was recovering, and within the protection of a tribe of warrior women, I went after the third Divine Beast, Naboris. But even with Paya, the Cheif’s personal bodyguard Buliara and inside what’s possibly the world's most guarded city I didn’t feel right leaving her there. I knew that bringing her back here would keep her safe as few people know I have this home. But even the idea made me anxious. So we traveled. The longer Paya was with us and the more I saw her interact with Aryll the more comfortable I became with allowing her to stay alone with the girl, for a few hours while I hunted or made sure the road we journeyed through would be safe. There was a close encounter with a Hinox before I was able to gain a second steed but after that we encountered few problems.”

“And yet,” Bolson mused. “Your traveling days are far from over, I can tell. At least the three of you will have a comfortable bed to return too.” Link smiled to himself as he collected some food onto his fork.

“Yes, that we do.” He agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

Zelda insisted that Link keep his bed, as it was larger then Aryll’s so it had more room for the two of them. She ignored the fact that Aryll was so tiny that it hardly mattered what bed they slept in. Still he couldn’t fall asleep once they had said goodnight to each other. He sat propped against the headboard looking through the collection of photos he had stored in the Sheikah slate well into the night as Aryll lay sprawled across the blankets. He wanted some of these images out of the slate to put up on the wall, his fingers brushed against the scree, of an image Paya must’ve taken because he was asleep in it though he remembered the day well. It was one of the days before Grantè had joined them, Link had taken them both the the small hill above the stable for a picnic and he had shown Aryll how to make flower crowns and she had made a sloppy one but put it upon his head, he hadn’t taken it off for the rest of the day and when Aryll had taken her afternoon nap in the sun he had joined her. She was laying across his chest in the image, her fingers clutching his champions tunic as he leaned against the tree.

He wondered if there was a way to extract the images.

Zelda’s muffled scream had him jolting out of bed, the Sheikah slate clattered against the floor as his hand reached automatically for his sword and rushed to the door. No one was in the house, she was only having a nightmare. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief and placed the sword next to his door before walking over to the bed. “Princess,” He said gently touching her arm to shake her awake. She gasped and struggled against his hand. “Princess… Zelda.” She jerked awake sitting up so fast that she nearly knocked her head against his. Tears were glinting across her cheeks. “It’s just a nightmare,” He soothed rubbing his hand along her arm. “It wasn’t real.” There was a moment with only her labored breathing between them then her arms were around his back and her face buried in his chest as she started to cry. His arms wrapped around her and her rested his chin on top of her head. “You’re safe now.”

They were broken people. They weren’t even adults yet and still they had been put through horrors that no one else would ever understand. And in truth, they would never truly understand each other’s pain. Link had seen Ganon and fought six different incarnations of him, all without remembering how he had become the hero those who knew him expected him to be. He knew that those memories would never leave him. It would stay with him for the rest of his life.

But he couldn’t even begin to fathom what Zelda had been through. Not only did she remember everything, but she had been imprisoned by Ganon for over a hundred years. Her spirit linked in an endless battle that she couldn’t finish on her own. It was enough to hold him at bay, but nothing more. He wondered what had given her the strength to unlock the power sleeping dormant inside her? What had given her the courage to do all that she had? Her faith in him had always been firm. How had she done it?

But courage need not be remembered… for it is never forgotten.

She fell asleep in his arms, her tears bringing her back into dreams but he couldn’t bring himself to move. What if she had another nightmare? But he couldn’t just lay in the same bed as her… could he? No. If Aryll found them like that, innocent as it may be she may still tell someone. It was improper. And though Bolson and Karson weren’t gossips… to anyone outside of the company and himself at least, he was sure to be teased to the ends of the earth if either of them discovered it.

And though it may be years in the making, Zelda was the Princess, and she would take her position as Queen Regnant when the time comes to reestablish the monarchy. And though there was nobility, no court to hold her attention or offer a man of similar ranking as of now… he didn’t think he’d ever quite fit that. Or if the feelings he had now would stay… or be returned.

Would she return the monarchy to the Hylians?

Would anyone accept that she was their Princess, or Queen… would someone lay claim that they were descendants of the royal line and challenge her position. He’s sure someone would. They would need to act to befriend the leaders of the few villages, and the other races of the land to ensure the support of the people.

All at once the weight of responsibility of what was to come rested upon his shoulders. He understood now why Impa had suggested not to worry about any of this and to take some time for themselves, they had already been through so much. She and her clan would take care of things until they were ready to step forwards. It was more then enough to think of just that and yet taking time for themselves seemed like skirting around their responsibilities. There was so much that needed to be done and yet…

Looking down at Zelda he brushed some hair from her face and pushed it behind her ear, she didn’t so much as sturr with the touch.

Was she ready to step forwards and take on that responsibility?

She was a researcher at heart, he knew this much from his faint memories and from the few diaries he had stumbled upon telling of her desire to study ancient technology and her love of archaeological discoveries. Would she want to rebuild the Monarchy? It was true the Goddess’s blood ran through her veins and that from what they understood of their history, the royal family was established to keep the bloodline trackable. The wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom, the goddess born Princess has always been that. The Princess and eventual Queen of Hyrule. Could she abolish that… and leave the information to be past down from mother to daughter?

There was… a lot to think upon. And for now he needed sleep. Carefully, so she wouldn’t wake, he laid Zelda back upon the bed and drew the blankets over her, she was in a deep slumber by then. He left his door open this time and picked up the Master Sword to return it to his bedside, then lifted the Sheikah Slate and smiling a little as the image flickered to life. But he closed it and darkened the screen before climbing back into bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Zelda made herself at home over the next few days, they had gone and gotten her fitted for clothes and were just waiting for outfits to be made, then she spent the majority of her days outside with Link and Aryll as Link tended to his disused field though the weather was growing too cold for anything to grow, he wanted it to be ready for the spring. Aryll spent the majority of her days playing around the pond and talking with Fae, occasionally Link gave her permission to run into the village to play with the other children but she never stayed with them long prefering to be at home with them.

Link had finally gotten around to unpacking his bag and was out doing laundry when she noticed the silks mingled in with the clothes. She walked over to look at the outfit as it dried on a line. “Link…?” She asked and he glanced up from the washtub where he was cleaning a tunic. His eyes flickered from her to the silks and he shrugged.

“It’s how I got into Gerudo Town.” He told her unashamed. Her lips twitched into an amused smile.

“I wonder how you look in it.” She mused.

“Perhaps you’ll see when we go to visit Makeela.” He commented absently as he returned to his washing.

“Makeela?”

“Uh- Lady Riju.” He corrected himself.

“On first name terms with the Chief of the Gerudo?”

“Only in private.”

“Only in-” her ears turned red. “Link!” He looked up and his own ears went red at the idea she would’ve taken from that.

“No, not like that. She’s twelve for Goddesses sake.” He said embarrassed. He sighed and let go of the tunic he was washing before standing and grabbing a cloth to dry his hands. “Honestly Prin- er, Zelda.” He corrected himself. “I thought you knew me better then that. As far as I’m aware I’ve never bedded anyone.” She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. He looked uncomfortable. “Have… Have I?”

“Not to my knowledge.” She responded as she scrootanized him. He breathed a small sigh of relief, that was another path of unknown possibilities he wasn’t sure he was ready to explore. His thoughts trailed to Mipha for a moment, and the tunic she had crafted for him but never handed over. Was it possible? Delphine had said they were close… but in what way? Perhaps she had never had the time too? “So what do you mean by, in only in private?”

Link sighed. “When her guards weren’t within ear distance. Friend of the Gerudo or not they would’ve had my head if I was to show such a disrespect to her as using her first name. But she had given me permission to use her name when in the company of Buliara, or when it was just us, or with Aryll. Buliara nearly had a heart attack when she suggested it so I haven't called her Makeela around her.”

“Is she pretty?” Zelda asked and Link pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’m not having this conversation.” He stated before turning away and heading inside. She frowned at his back as he walked away. She didn’t bring up Riju again for the next few days and Link was keen not to repeat the conversation. After making everybody lunch he finished the laundry and put everything away the moment it was all dried.

There was an uncomfortable tension between the two of them that neither knew how to breach. Link knew he was in the wrong and that he should apologize, she didn’t and couldn’t know some things as she hadn’t been with him for long… and it didn’t help that Riju was indeed pretty. Even at such a young age she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. But even with that there was the fact that she was still just a child and he knew, without needing to wait five years to see it, that she would only grow to be more beautiful, and completely uninteresting to him.

He didn’t mind the idea of a girl besting him in combat when the simple facts remained that he wouldn’t feel comfortable with the idea of being with anyone he’d have watched grow up or being with one that would tower over him as he was sure Riju would as she got older.

Zelda however didn’t know what to say to Link. She wasn’t sure if she should apologize to him for bringing it up, as it was clear he was uncomfortable with it and she was a bit angry that he had just walked away from her without giving her the chance to make an attempt to fix whatever she had accidentally stepped on. She hadn’t realized he would react so strongly because they had never been put in a situation like this before. They had never spoken of the possibility of romance in their lives before… there had never been a reason too. And for a time she had thought that maybe, just maybe, he cared for her just as much as she did for him.

But any chance of knowing the truth of that had been stolen from her a hundred years ago. Though he looked and acted almost entirely the same to the boy she had known before the calamity, the after effects of losing his memories, and everything that followed since his waking had altered him more then she thought possible. Her heart ached with the possibility of losing such an important person to her. When everyone she had known before had either parrished or aged to the point where their lives were nearing their ends… He was the last thing she had left and she felt as if she were on the brink of him slipping through her fingers permanently. It would hurt worse then if he had died.

She knew he wasn’t entirely lost to her. She saw it in his eyes and in his smile as he cared for and played with Aryll. She heard it in the laughter he shared with Aryll, Bolson and Karson. And she felt it in his arms when he came to comfort her after her nightmares, she had thought he wouldn’t come that night that she had angered him to the point where he would let her try to recover with her own strength. But he had come to shoulder her pain even as their silence in the daylight hours continued. He would remind her that she wasn’t imprisoned anymore, that she wasn’t alone.

“How did you come to live with Link?” She asked Aryll as the girl practiced braiding the last of the fall flowers into her hair. She knew that Link had taken her in because she was an orphan and he had felt a connection to her.

“Link took me out to the forest a lot when he was hunting.” She said thoughtfully. “And we gathered truffles and mushrooms and herbs together, and he’d make me dinner. And sometimes I’d be too tired to walk back to the guard house where they let me sleep so he let me use one of his beds.” She explained. “And one day he asked me if I wanted to live here, and I asked why. And he said that… that we were both alone. And he thought that we could be alone together.” The words warmed Zelda, and they felt right. He had given this girl the family she needed in such a simple way.

“Alone together.” She repeated with a hum watching as Fae drifted over having found another flower that Aryll could use in her braid.

“And it’s funny. But when I’m with Link… I didn’t feel alone anymore. And we made a lot of friends. Like Grandma and Paya and Grantè and Riju and Buliara even if she doesn’t let us play a lot and Teba and Beedle and you, and we met all kinds of people together.” Zelda smiled as she listened to her, her heart feeling lighter now as this small child seemed to wash away all her worries. She felt Aryll tying the end of the braid and knew she probably had a mess in her hair but turned to smile at her.

“Thank you.” She said and Aryll beamed at her before standing. Zelda joined her and allowed the girl to take her hand to lead her towards the house as Link came out to call them in for dinner.

“Link look! I braided Zelda’s hair!” Aryll told him eagerly and he smiled.

“It’s beautiful.” He told her. “Go get washed up.” She nodded happily and ran off to wash her hands while the two of them stood facing each other, she pulled the braid over her shoulder.

“It’s a mess isn’t it?”

“It could be worse.” He said apologetically and she smiled at him. “I… I’m sorry, about the other day.” He bowed his head, a hand rubbing the back of his neck and her expression softened as she looked at him. “It was rude of me to just walk off like that.”

“I’m sorry as well.” She admitted. “I’m just, it’s…”

“You’re still struggling with everything.” He said quietly. “We’ve both been through a lot.” She nodded.

“Link I…” Her voice faltered for a moment and he looked up at her. “Would it be alright if… If I could be alone with you and Aryll?” He looked quite puzzled for a moment before a smile broke out across his face.

“I think that would be more then acceptable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it Guys, the last chapter for this story. It's been a journey and thank you all for sharing it with me.  
> I don't plan on making this the end of this retelling and will add more side story's, or a sequel soon.  
> Thank you all again for supporting this story  
> <3 Sammiec3


End file.
